Sailor Nemesis
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Part 1 in Sailor Nemesis Trilogy: They needed a strong Sailor and they got her, but they got more then they wanted, what happens when the past comes back 2 haunt them, what do they not remember? Who is she? Is she really a Princess of the Moon? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, I do own some of the characters._**

**_Author's Note: I do have a picture of Sailor Nemesis, and her staff and accessories: See profile(links)._**

**Sailor Nemesis **

**Chapter 1**

Queen Nehelania had gotten out of her mirror; there had been a crack in it after the she went back in it. The second time she went back in it, the mirror had a crack. Now she was back with a vengeance, third times the charm right? She had not realized it before but she had finally found a crystal stronger then the Golden Crystal she had lost.

She had sent a minion down to fight with the Scouts, even though she knew it would fail. She just needed it to make Sailor Moon Transform. When she did she would take her crystal.

Of course Sailor Moon had walked into her trap; Queen Nehelania took the crystal for her own. When the evil queen had taken it from her, Sailor Moon de-transformed.

Tuxedo Mask, her lover and future husband, ran forward as fast as he could to catch his beloved. He was lucky and had gotten to her before she hit the ground. Mini Moon also followed her future father to where her future mother had fallen too.

Nehelania stood up very straight and said, "I have it! I have the crystal that is so much stronger then the Golden Crystal could ever be! No one before me, no one not in a thousand years could get. Now Queen Serenity, I wonder if you regret sealing me up? Not Beryl's Mistress, not Wiseman, not anyone else. NONE, have gotten this power before!"

She laughed after that, her evil laughter echoing thought the entire universe. She had won, finally won; no one could beat her now. "Now," she said, turning to see all of them at once, "Now I will bring them here to enjoy my victory, we shall rule the universe TOGETHER!"

She used the Silver Imperial Crystal to bring them back, all of the enemies of the past. Beryl and her mistress Metallia, Wiseman, and Master Pharaoh 90, all came back from the dead through the power of that small crystal, that had turned black with darkness.

The Scouts knew the world was over, ever thing they had fought to protect, was all lost and gone now because their Princess had not be careful enough. Though they knew they shouldn't blame it on her, they had more important things to worry about now.

Then all of a sudden Bunny, Mini Moon, and Tuxedo Mask were confused looking at there friends. The Scouts held up their Morphing Pens and said, "We call forth the Scout of Light and Darkness from the Planet of Chaos. We are in need of help from our sister."

Then a figure appeared from out of no where, surrounded by black energy with gold strips flickering everywhere. Then the black went away and left a girl, long blonde hair in buns like Sailor Moon, and she had a Sailor Uniform like Sailor Moon's too, it was pure black, with gold strips here and there. She had a staff, that was black as well the top had a circle going around it, but at the very top the circle stopped and the two ends went down and let a small space and below it was a black jewel. The jewel was completely black except when you blinked you could swear you saw gold lighting.

The woman spoke softly, but you heard the commanding voice, it could be heard everywhere.

"With the blessings from the Planet of Darkness and Light, I am the Scout of Chaos; I am Sailor Nemesis!" she finished.

Everyone was speechless, even the enemies of the Moon. She moves her staff, her talisman, and the Silver Imperial Crystal removed itself from Nehelania's hands and went to the new Scout's.

The new Scout never got it, before the new Scout could touch it, had gotten a hold of it. Bunny looked at her and says to the new Scout, "Who are you? What do you want?"

This new Scout, Sailor Nemesis ignored her and was focusing on the enemies of the Moon, "I will punish you in the name of all ten Planets and the Moon!"

Bunny and every Scout were confused, Bunny was thinking, 'I am Sailor Moon! I punish in the name of the Moon!'

Next thing anyone see's is the Outer Scouts kneeing in front of the new Scout, Sailor Nemesis. They said together, all at one time, "We Welcome you back to Earth, Princess. We do hope you were not too lonely all by yourself on that Nemesis."

Bunny was way beyond very confused now, she was the Princess, or was there another Princess that the Outer Scouts had allegiance to? Next, it was the new Scout's turn to talk and she said, "Let's leave the talk after the battle shall we?"

She turned to the evil ones and said, "I will not allow you to take over this Planet or any of the others. Now I will begin destroying you." She said that last bit with an evil smile on her own face.

She moved her staff toward the enemies and yelled, "BLINDING STAR LIGHT" an instant after she spoke LIGHT, there was a blinding light. The enemy could not see.

"Endymion, Bunny, Small Lady, please leave this battle ground now." He started to go, but stopped because Bunny didn't move. "Go now, Bunny I will not protect you while I am battling them, you can't help you will only hinder us." Bunny was angry at the Scout, "I can help, and I have the Crystal back." Bunny said, she waited to see what the new Scout said.

The new Scout shook her head, "The Crystal has done enough damage in your hands; don't think I haven't watched you. Why she gave it to you I will never know, now Bunny give it to me, I will hold on to it and no damage will come out of it."

Bunny wasn't so sure; she didn't know her, what if she was a bad Scout? There were so many possibilities, but in the end Bunny handed it over. What Nemesis said no one ever saw coming, "Oh yes precious we are together again, have you missed me as much as I have missed you?"

The she turned around to face the other Scouts and said in a leader's voice, "Come, we can win my fellow Scouts, lend me your power; now gather it and aim it toward their shield. We can break it! Now all together, let's do a Sailor Planet Attack!"

They started to gather their power by calling on their Planets, and they shouted:

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER;

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER;

MARS CRYSTAL POWER;

JUPITOR CRYSTAL POWER;

NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER;

URANUS CRYSTAL POWER;

PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER;

NEMESIS PLANET POWER"

A huge beam of light and power was shot straight at the enemies. There was a big expulsion, "The shield is gone, and we did it girls now to finish them off. I Sailor Nemesis shall destroy you." She pointed her Talisman at the enemies of the Moon Kingdom, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK," she yelled.

Then another beam of light, with even more power then the first one had, been shot directly at them. After that powerful beam of light had hit and them and faded, it appeared that they all had been destroyed.

That was when Sailor Mars shouted, "We destroyed them! All at once too, when we even had trouble fighting them one on one, I really thought that it would be impossible."

Then Sailor Nemesis fell to her knees' and said before she collapsed and fainted, "Damnit Beryl got away." Then it was over, her world turned to black and she was out. Sailor Uranus was the first one to her, she caught her. Most of the Scouts thought she was dead, but the Outer Sailors knew something they didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 2**

The next day when Nemesis woke up she automatically raised her hand in the air and moved it. Her Nemesis Talisman/Staff came to her. Then she looked around and said with a tried and exhausted voice "Where I am?"

She looked around and again and this time saw someone, there was only one person besides her in the room, and she did not have a Sailor outfit on, but regular clothes that the Earth people wear.

The girl noticed she was awake and started talking to her, "I am here Princess, I am Sailor Neptune, but as you can see I am in Earth clothes," she said. "My name is Michiru on Earth. Do you have an Earth name my Princess?"

Nemesis looked at her to make sure what she said was true; she thought and looked at the girl that sat before her and said. "I believe my Earth is…," she paused, "I believe it is Samantha."

She started to speak again "Where are the others?"

"They will be back soon." Michiru said, and thought again and said, "You might want to change those clothes; people of this time don't run around all of time wearing Sailor outfits."

Samantha thought about the logical words her friend had just spoken, "Yes, you are right, do you have any clothes that I could wear?"

"Of course, Princess," she ran into the other room and returned with a dress. It was a pretty one; it would be tighter on her because Samantha was bigger in the chest area then Michiru, though she was shorter so the dress went down further.

Samantha out it on, "It is so perfect, it fits well too!" Michiru was glad, but she needed her Princess to focus, "Princess you said last night that Beryl got away is that true?" Samantha turned to answer her, but then Pluto and Uranus had come in. Samantha could see because of their faces.

She ran to the door and jumped at Uranus, who in turn swung her around and hugged her, "Guys, you really do look the same as when you are Scouts, except the clothes, do you like mine?" The looked her over and said they loved it.

The Uranus and Pluto both went to their knees and said, "I am Haruka on Earth, but as a Scout I am Sailor Uranus."

"I am Sestuna on Earth, and I am also Sailor Pluto." Then Samantha held up her hand for silence. "Up, please don't do this, don't kneel, not now, though I do remember long ago us discussing this, didn't I say only when we are in court, we are friends are we not? We have lots of stuff to discuss, the Beryl thing for starters."

They are sat down, ready to their Princess. Samantha's face was serious like, one that they haven't seen for a long time, before they never wanted to see it, but now they wanted all of her.

Samantha was ready to start "Beryl got away, after we broke the barrier. No one was looking and Metallia let her minion out, so she could at least she could get away. We have to find a way to find her and kill her. She has no doubt become way stronger then when they killed her before. They can't handle her, she is sigh, (pause) I think her level of power she at the same as Galaxy, that Crystal gave her more power. They can't handle her; they couldn't even beat Galaxy in the first place. My crystal gave her too much power." She looked over her crystal her hand, and then put it on her neck as a necklace.

Pluto got down off of the chair she was on and was kneeing once again, "Princess, are you going back to Nemesis once this mission is over?" Samantha could tell there was sadness and loneness in that voice no matter now much she tried to hide it.

"Sestuna right," Pluto nodded, "After my mission…I will…sigh" she couldn't finish, so Uranus went down on her knee and said, "Princess, if she is as stronger as Galaxy was we need more Scouts, we need Saturn, we you not bring her back?"

Again Samantha thought, "Why so concerned with Saturn, Haruka? Last time I check I believe you wanted to kill her. Anyway she will be back, but give me time. I will not go back to Nemesis; maybe I should take the throne, with so many enemies that could come. The Moon and the Earth needs someone strong to protect them. We cannot wait till the little Princess becomes twenty-two. Yes, I may do that, but first the mission, that decision will be decided later."


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 3**

Haruka, Michiru and Sestuna set off with Samantha to find the other Scouts. They looked at every one of their houses; finally they found them at Rei's Temple.

They opened the door and started at the occupants, there were six girls and a guy. A girl with long black hair spoke first; Samantha guessed it was Mars, "Who are you? What are you doing in my house? The Temple stuff doesn't include my bedroom." That was when, Sestsuna, Michiru and Haruka came out in the open.

Sestsuna looked at Samantha and spoke to her, "Mar's name is Rei, Venus' name is Minako; Jupiter's is Makoto; and Mercury's is Ami." Samantha nodded, that was when Michiru stepped forward. She was going to talk when Samantha put her hand up, "This will help, if they don't know then, you can tell them."

Sam's hair was down; she had it bound by nothing. It was really long too, so she had two bows and put her hair in buns, like Bunny's hair. Everyone looked between the two girls and said, "Are they twins?"

Samantha laughed and said "Michiru will you do the honors?" Michiru nodded and said "You want to know who she is? Then I will tell you, though you may not like it. She is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." That right there left them all speechless; the only one who wasn't shocked was Rini.

She was the first one to speak, or move for that matter. She went up to Sam and hugged her, and said, "Aunty" that was probably what made Sam do what she did.

"Sestsuna, will you take Small Lady back to her parents?" Pluto nodded, Samantha then turned to Rini, "Sailor Small Lady, tell your mother that Sailor Nemesis is here alright?" Samantha softer and gentler then Dairen ever could to her.

Everyone was quiet waiting for her return. After what had seem a long moment that they had held their breath's, Pluto came back. She nodded to Samantha and said "It is done my Princess," Then she went back to where she stood before.

Haruka turned to Sam and said "Will you tell them?" She nodded "Of course in time, with the look on Bunny's face, I think now is a good time. Since I was summoned here, there will be a punishment for both sides' think of it as back-lash, or a double-edged sword. Good and evil will have their time, it doesn't matter how long I stay as long as I do the deed. Evil will be destroyed, but for good, it will be you Little Serenity."

Bunny thought someone called her that in the distant past, but who did? Now Bunny got the courage to talk, "Who are you Nemesis? Tell me the truth. I am the Princess, not you, there is only one." Samantha turned on her, "No you are Little Serenity, and I am the Princess too. I am the first born, I am the true heir. I am your elder sister.

Everyone gasped, now they knew why Rini had said that. Dairen of course had been silent the whole time. She turned to talk to him, "You know this is true, don't you Endymion?" She accused him, like everything that had happened in the Galaxy was his fought.

That was when Haruka took up the stand and started accusing, "You are the reason she went to Nemesis and was taken away from us. You took all of her happiness away, by falling in love with THAT, her own sister. How could you be so cruel? (pause) Oh I get it, laugh, they do look alike don't they? Yes they do, but what about hey way they act huh?" She turned to Bunny, "You knew and you kept going back, you worried her so much, she thought someone on Earth had taken you. What would have happen to your mother if the enemy had you? After all she had done for you, you betReid her, both of you. The two people she loved and trusted the most."

That was when Samantha out her hand on her arm and said, "It's all right, do you think that they were not ashamed of what they had done? They don't remember any of it. Everything will be made right once this is over."

They all turned to leave and before she went out the door she stopped to say one last thing. "I loved you once Endymion and I would have done anything and everything for you. Now, nothing could make me lift a finger. Not after you broke my heart, now I have no heart, so don't say anything to me if you think I am acting heartless." They left with that said.

Everyone was stunned by what they had learned today. Ami was the first to speak, "We need to find out more about your sister.", and then Makoto was next, "Is what they said true? Can we trust them?" That was when Bunny had to put in, "She still has my crystal!

Then Dairen thinks about what they said. Did he really know her? Would she do anything for him? Maybe she won't punish Bunny if he asked her; he did believe that she could do anything. I remember first seeing an older, more mature and more relaxed with the Earth world. Then a younger, not mature Princess, then it would switch till there was no longer an older, more mature one. (pause) There was always a rumor that there was an older Princess of the Moon. A few months later the war started, the war that ended up destroying both the Moon and the Earth, there whole lives and futures. Then he stopped and turned to Bunny and said, "You never told me when we were on the Moon so long ago that you had a sister! Why?"

Bunny turned to him, "You never told me you were her boyfriend!" she countered, "How could you do that to me? I am not even sure I have a sister."

After that the Scouts were worried that Nemesis was not at all what she appeared to be, and if this kept up everything would turn into chaos, not that it hadn't started already. Everyone just started talking at once saying, "I will go talk to her."

The Bunny said, "No, we should all go, not just one."

"They are coming to question the hell out of us, you know. After all we said they have a lot of unquestioned thoughts in their little heads. I felt all of that pain on Nemesis, but I kept it all hidden, but now it will come out. I don't need Endymion, I can find someone else."

Then she started crying, as she did Sestsuna held her. "Poor thing, if he causes you so much pain, you don't need him. Princess let's go shopping, that will cheer you up!"

"Sestsuna, my name on Earth is Samantha right? Please call me that when we are near the Earth people, but when it is just us, call me whatever you want." she nodded, "Fine, left's find the others again, and go shopping."


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 4**

They found Michiru and Haruka together. After a moment of looking at each other and talky quietly, telling them what had happened they took off to go shopping.

Samantha was wearing a tight pink dress. Her hair was straight, no bows or anything in it. Free, like the wind, something two people close wanted with all of their hearts. Her hair was pure blond, just like Bunny's.

They stopped by the Arcade to see if Bunny was there. Andrew heard the door to his shop open and went to see who had come in. As he looked he saw four beautiful girls, one looked like a guy though, and he knew two of them. Seeing as though they came in here before, the one that looked like a guy came in here the most, well before she stopped, or he had stopped. Andrew never found out if it was a girl or not.

They all were pretty he thought, but one in the middle caught his eye. Her hair was blond; she had a great figure, and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his short life.

He went up to them. He managed to say "Can I help you guys?" he almost didn't get that out. Then she smiled, it was breathtaking. "Yes you can, have you seen Bunny lately?"

Andrew thought and said, "No, I haven't. Sorry, but she hasn't been in here lately." He watched them go, then he went back to work talking more and more about the girl that had just spoke.

After they left the Arcade, Sam asked "What do you do for fun?" "We could go shopping as we planned." Michiru said. "There are movies we can see," Setsuna said hopefully, she hadn't seen a movie in so long.

Samantha had liked that idea, "Let's go see what's playing. If they want to talk, let them find us, by the way I don't like my hair like this, maybe I should just cut it, it is almost dragging on the ground!."

The other girls all yelled out at once, "NO", Sam took a step back and left, "I was only kidding guys, sheesh, anyway how about we just put it up in one boy, kind of like…Makoto was it? Wasn't that Jupiter's name? Yes, I thought it was; now anyone got a bow?"

Bunny started organizing groups to search for Nemesis and her group of Scouts, "Minako, me and Mamoru group one, Makoto, Ami and Rei group two. Now look everywhere. If you see them call the other groups on our locket things…forget what they are called…wait aren't they called communicators, well anyway ready?"

Everyone agreed, Bunny says to Mamoru, "I'm worried about Rini, do you think she is okay?" "She will be fine." Mamoru said. Then Minako started thinking about theories about Nemesis.

"What if she was brainwashed the other Scouts?" Minako said. Mamoru looked at her and shook his head and replied, "I don't think so, when I would go to the Moon to see Bunny, I would get a glimpse of a girl that looked like Bunny. I always thought it was the Queen. Do you remember seeing anything Minako, her at all?" Mamoru finished with hope in his voice.

"I don't know, now that she is here, I am thinking I am missing some of my memory on the moon, Minako said thoughtfully, "Sometimes I get glimpse…"

The locket things, which Bunny called communicators, went off, "Bunny we found them, and they are at the theater."

They ran toward the theater as fast as they could go, when they got there they saw something they didn't expect.

Samantha was looking at her Scouts while she was pouting she said "Stop being so formal, I am your friend. Do you call your friends Princess?" They started laughing at her and Sam looked so helpless against them.

Bunny goes up and says, "Stop laughing and start talking." Sam looks at them and then walks away saying, "We will not talk, not now this is not the time, wait till after we defeat Beryl."

Minako looks at her, "I killed her twice, what's the saying? Third times the charm?," Minako said cocky like. They walked away too.

Samantha sat on the bed in Haruka's room. "I am so tried." "Get some rest now Samantha. Go on, we will track Beryl down." Michiru said. Haruka looked at her and said "We will try the last hideout, the one she used when she tried to take over the Moon; it had so many defenses…."

"She will again no doubt try to find Mamoru's knights again," Setsuna said. The got to work right away, letting Samantha sleep.

Bunny started to speak, "If Beryl is alive, and then where is she then?" Ami looked up and was the first to ask questions, "Will she be where she was last time?" Minako was quiet so Makoto was next. "Could this be a trick? Maybe they are tried of Bunny, could she have done something to piss them off?"

Everyone looked at Bunny and knowing she could have. That was when Minako spoke up, "No, I don't think she could have done something that bad. Anyway I think they are telling the truth, they respect her, a whole lot. She seems familiar."


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 5**

Setsuna gasped, Michiru and Haruka looked at her. She turned to them and said, "Someone is coming through the Gate of Time, just now. It must be Rini."

Michiru said, "Should we wake her?" "Yes, she would want to know," Haruka said. They went to go wake her up and found she was already awake, she nodded when they came in, she knew someone had came through the gate too.

She thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, we should find her, Setsuna you know her, go." "Yes Princess." Then she left, after they agreed to her orders.

"Do you think Rini will come back?" Bunny asked. Ami looked around and said, "Has anyone seen Luna or Artemis?"

Everyone began to look around for them. "I haven't seen them since Nemesis showed up," Minako said.

Luna and Artemis came into view, Artemis went to Minako and Luna went toward Bunny.

"We're here," Luna said. "Did you know she has a court just like you Bunny? Hers are stronger and more powerful then you all. If you fight her to be Queen you will lose. She has the birth right to rule. Bunny I don't want to see you hurt so please, stay on her good side, since she had been summoned Artemis and I have been remembering more and more of our past, slowly though."

Everything was slowly sinking in. Bunny just can't process it. "Luna, why can't we remember?"

"Remember Queen Serenity took away your memories before? The Queen wanted it this way." Bunny looked at her, and a though just hit her. "Luna, does she have an advisor like me? You are mine, so does that mean hers is Artemis?" Minako shifted uneasily, "I don't know. Only she will know."

They were at Michiru's place talking about the past, what had happened so long ago. Then someone spoiled the happy moments with a question, "Samantha, when will you bring back Saturn?" Haruka questioned her.

Samantha thought, "Beryl is strong, she must be even stronger then before, because when that evil hag stole the crystal and brought them back, she made them even stronger. Now she has to be even stronger then that! If it gets out of hand my scout, then yes I will summon her with great haste. The question I have for you now is, wasn't there a child with her symbol?"

"Yes, Princess, but the child is a child, a mere baby. It cannot fight, I am not sure it can even crawl or stand, it did age when we needed it but she went back to being a baby after the fight with Galaxia."

"Haruka, a child will not fight, but remember she did age right before Galaxy tried to steal your Star Seeds. I only need to call out her soul then the form she will take will be her adult form. By the way, is our fellow scout back? Is Sestsuna back yet from her trip? If she isn't back yet, I think we need to go look for her. Let's go my friends."

Haruka and Michiru followed Samantha to go look for their partner. Samantha led them straight to the park and that was where they found her. They also saw a couple of other people with her. Of course it was the very people who should not have been there but what can you do?

Mamoru and Bunny along with Rini were with Sestsuna in the park. They had not noticed Sam and her group yet, they should have been ashamed that they didn't even sense them, but it did seem like they were arguing. The first voice they hear was Sestsuna, it seemed from the tone of her voice that she was far from pleading; it seemed that the usually always calm girl had a hint of anger and irritation in her voice.

"She is safer with me. Just let me have her," Sestsuna was telling Bunny and Mamoru.

"No she isn't!" Bunny said.

"Don't make me laugh," Sestsuna gave a heartless chuckle, "You can't even transform, he can't do much, he is a human after all. Small Lady, come here, remember I am your friend."

Rini knew she had to give the letter to Nemesis, this fight was useless. She knew where she had to go; it wasn't like she was picking Pluto over her parents. She loved them, but she was on a mission. This letter had to be delivered. Rini walked over to Sestsuna.

Not long after Rini started walking toward her chosen person Samantha and the other girls walked into view. What was about to happened pissed off Bunny more then the betrayal of Rini picking Sestsuna over her, no this went way beyond that.

Rini was halfway between Sestsuna and Bunny, when Sam walked up beside her friend. What Sam did was a total shocker to everyone, even her scouts.

Sam went down one knee and held out her arms and said, "Come to Aunty, Small Lady."

Rini ran to her, right into her out stretched arms. Bunny was so horrified she couldn't speak, which was a bonus. And some of the people there thought they need to horrify her more if this kept her from talking.

Once Rini's hug was over she backed up and held out the letter and said, "Mommy wanted me to give you this letter, Aunty." Haruka came up and said, "Will you read it out loud to us, Princess?" Samantha in reply opened up the letter and started to comply with her long time friend's wish.

_Dear Sister,_

_Nice to know you are back, thank you for sending Small Lady back to us, we just loved out visit together, even if it was short. Why don't you come see My King and me, King Endymion? Will you stay on earth longer than is necessary to complete your mission? The scouts can handle Beryl; they did it twice did they not? Return to Nemesis at once! Sister, I beg of you please return if not for me then for Small Lady. For her life if nothing else, her life is the only thing you care about. You of all people should know what will happen then. Thank of Endymion!_

_Your loving Sister and her King,_

_Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion_

So, she did come in her (Neo-Queen Serenity's) past. That explains a lot, how Rini knows her.

Sam turned to her scouts, "Well, what do you think girls? Should we see her or hunt Beryl? She knows not my mission is incomplete."

Michiru's voice came next as a reply to her princess' question. "Our mission, we need to complete it at all costs, so it is not over and you can not go home, nor can you visit your sister. Excuse my words, my princess but there is NO time for any of this, we don't know how long Beryl will wait to strike and honestly I don't know how much stronger she is this time."

They looked at each other and smiled. All sharing something secret that their on lookers wanted in on, they left a few seconds later, but Sam stopped, it seemed there was something that was on her mind.

She looked at Bunny, trying to decided whether to ask or not, then after deciding to she said, "Who is that cute guy in the Arcade?"

"No way"

"Giggle, if I wanted an Earthman little sister I know a better one, much more powerful though. Though on that note, I could have any guy I wanted, including Mamoru's Knights, which would have been one of my first picks, but that is a problem. The look of Venus' face tells all. Is it that their hearts are already taken or is it that they have taken your hearts? Rini, you need to go home and stay there, the battle that will come will be too dangerous. Thank you, Small Lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 6**

All of Bunny's group had left and went on with their day, they tried to make it a normal one, but Sailor Nemesis was the problem. This was not normal. They had an enemy they had to destroy, to fight but another Sailor Scout this was something they had never faced before, nothing like this.

This was the battle with Master Pharaoh 90 and Galaxia all over again. Why do other Scouts not want to fight with them? Was it that they were weak? Haruka did say that before. The situation with the Star Lights was different though. They just wanted to find their Princess that was all. They didn't need us, but in the end we needed them, to protect our Princess when Galaxia took our Star Seeds.

Sailor Nemesis wouldn't kill us would she? She is and was one of us all along. If the other Scouts trusted her then she is alright, but this was too much to contemplate. What was Nemesis after?

Minako couldn't just sit and think about this, she got up and started pacing. What if she was in love with Kunzite, or maybe she wasn't. Maybe Nemesis, wait was her Earth name again? Samantha? Yeah that was it. What if Samantha was right? Maybe if they all were in love with them. Did it really matter? He and the rest of them are and will stay dead.

Makoto looked up at their Scout Leader and said, "What are we going to do? They have so much more power then us, they will always have more power then we do, there is no way around that. Again just like all the other times we tried to work together with them they won't tell us anything."

Makoto finished with a sigh, that was when Bunny took her turn and stood up and said, "I am the Princess of the Moon and always will be if I want answers they have to give them to me, they have to obey me."

With that said, she ran out of them room and headed down the street before they could stop her. When she got the Arcade she saw the very people her and her group were talking about trying to decide which game to play. In the end they picked the Sailor V game.

As Andrew watched her play he was mesmerized by her beauty and the why she played the game. As Bunny and Andrew finally looked at the score it was the highest anyone has ever gotten! It was way over what Bunny's girls had ever gotten.

Bunny, with confusing emotions running through her ran up to Samantha and her group and yelled, "Stop playing that game!"

Andrew chuckled, and went over to Bunny and said, "Don't worry Bunny, they can't get through, I was watching them the whole time."

Bunny looked at him with a very annoyed expression and said, "Thanks for distracting me Andrew, and one more thing. They can't get through can they huh?"

She turned him around and they both saw they were gone. In the next couple of moments they just stared at the game. A few minutes later the girls came through it was just Ami and Rei though.

"Who was playing the game and made the alarm go off?" Rei questioned Andrew.

"Where are they?" Ami asked Bunny.

Rei sighed and said, "The only place they could be is in the control room. It has to be the other Scouts. They are the only ones who can get in remember?"

Bunny looked at them and asked, "How did you get here so fast? When I got here they were just starting to play, how did you get here so fast?"

Ami went to explain, "As soon as you left, the alarm went off. I guess someone played before them and set the alarm off. It went off a second time so I guess that was when they started to play."

As Bunny, Rei, and Ami was about to start to try to get into the control room the others came out.

"We're all finished! Thanks girls!" Michiru said happily as they walked past them.

They left without being questioned at all by them because they shocked them so bad (Bunnys second time) that they didn't say anything.

The group which consisted of Michiru, Haruka, Sestsuna and Samantha wanted to go swimming so they need to go to a pool, and Michiru being Michiru knew exactly where to go. "I wish we did this before. Swimming is so fun," Samantha gave off a wicked smile, "The games were the best, giggle you guys know just what to do to make a girl have fun."

They left the pool and Haruka said, "Late night swims are awesome and all, but it is late and we have a full day tomorrow remember guys? We need to go to bed." Samantha went to bed without complaints this time.

Bunny's group had stayed up and told of what had happened in the Arcade. After that they all went home but none of them could really sleep. They really need to talk to Nemesis.

So in the morning they set off for Haruka's place, but found that no one was home, they next tried Michiru's place, but again it was empty. Next was Sestsuna's which they were lucky and had found them there. They also found out that from now on they (Michiru, Haruka, Sestsuna, and Samantha) would be living there from now on.

When Sestsuna lead them to the living room they heard a familiar voice cut through the silence.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." After that statement she walked over to Bunny and sat down on the floor next to Sestsuna chair. Michiru was leaning on the wall next to the doorway; Haruka was leaning on the wall behind Sam. Then Sam gestured for them to do the same, well to sit in a chair.

"This is going to take a while so sit, this is the story that you have been dying to hear about for weeks haven't you? My story as the Eldest Daughter of the last Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity.

_Long ago in the Moon Kingdom, everyone was happy, why not? The Kingdom was peaceful and probably will always be. Just not the Eldest Princess, who just a few people in the Kingdom knew about, those few were the Royalty. The only man she ever loved was stolen by her little sister. She was so stricken with grief that she knew the only way to ease it was to steal the Silver Imperial Crystal and ask it for its help._

_She needed justice, they needed to be punished. But the plan she had was interrupted by her mother, the Queen. Her mother looked at her with eyes that was mixed with pity, scolding, and something else, was it fear? Had her mother ever been afraid before?_

"_So childish Serenity, I thought you were more mature then that. There is a problem and your revenge will have to wait, I don't know how long child, but it can't be now. The Dark Kingdom is about to attack the Moon Kingdom, I have asked for the other Planets to help. But something more important is on my mind now."_

'_What was more important then the Kingdom?' I asked myself._

"_I must ask you to think about this hard, my daughter, you power can not be unleashed on our enemies. I have told you I never want you to fight, which is why you have your Scouts, which I have seen you got away from them a lot. You power is too great; I fear they will try to use you. So you must get away, please this is what I need you to do for the Kingdom. You have as much power as all of the eight Scouts including your little sister has. Will you become the ninth scout my child and protect this Earth and this Kingdom, what's left of it from afar? Will you become Sailor Nemesis?"_

_I was worried about the Crystal, from the way mother was taking about something was going to happen to her. So I asked as quickly as I could, I knew there wasn't much time. _

"_What about the Crystal" I asked in a monotone voice, it was emotionless, unlike hers._

"_Your sister will take care of it till it is your time to come back. Your court is already at their Planets, remember this, my daughter if things go bad I will send everyone to Earth, they will be reborn the same as your court. They will have no memories; I will put up a barrier around their memory of you. This has to be done; they cannot get you that I will never allow, you will be free to choose your own destiny. _

_Saturn will be with you for awhile, your court will remember you if they summon you, like Uranus and Neptune and Pluto can summon Saturn you can be summoned, but not without the others, the other scouts have to summon you too, both courts will come together on this. _

_Like the others you have their power as Nemesis, you know Pluto's taboos, yours will be a little different. There will be a price to pay, but death is not that price for stopping time. I do not have time to tell you what it is, you will find out if you dare my child."_

_It seemed like she was trying to say something else, but at that same moment the Palace shook. _

"_Oh no, you must make you choice now, my dear what will it be?" the Queen said quickly._

_I looked at my mother and saw her face was so deathly pale, we both knew what was going to happen, the Moon Kingdom would fall, and I would be staying on Nemesis for along time,_

"_You know my answer mother, I will do it, and I will become Sailor Nemesis." I answered in the emotionless, monotone I always had, when mother talked with me, I always hid my feelings with her. I could never tell her anything. The things I hid from her were always less then what she actually hid from me._

_She gave me my morphing pen and told me what to call out, Nemesis Planet Power. I transformed into Sailor Nemesis, my staff was in my hand, and it replaced the morphing pen that I had thrown down during my transformation. She pointed out my Talisman and told me it took the power I feed into it and concentrated it and so I could use it. She told me I would not be alone till Saturn was summoned twice, the first time she would come back, but not the second. She said I could take Saturn's place and do what was needed to be done, but told me not to do it, to judge what should be done, I like Pluto could see the Past, Present, and Future. _

_The floor rumbled, and she hugged me and whispered into my ear, "Never forget my daughter I have always loved you, all I did was to protect you. Everything I did was for you even if you didn't thing so."_

Sam finished the story. Bunny was the first to speak, it felt like a life time since they had entered the house and first come to hear Sam's story.

"If you are supposed to be the oldest how come you weren't trained? To be Queen I mean, why was I?"

"I didn't want to be Queen, I had seen, chuckle, just trust me I had seen so much shit and done a lot of things by the time you were born I didn't want to be the Queen. The Earth Kingdom was half of the reason I didn't want to be Queen, I had until you were born to decide. The other half was mother didn't want me to be Queen; she knew something she didn't tell me, something I know is so important. Like why did she sent me away during the fight, why didn't she want me to fight yet there you were, powerless compared to me and she let you die. I still don't get it after all this time thinking about it."

"You can't be Queen now! Have you seen Rini? We have seen the future there is no you!" Bunny said not calmly unlike the way Samantha had talked.

"Yes I have seen Rini and the future, the Moon Kingdom wasn't ever suppose to be on Earth, the Earth and the Moon should have never mixed, it was your and Mamoru's fault, that what happened, happened! Beryl would have never attacked if you hadn't taken the man she fell in love with. But this isn't the time to say this. I am and will be Queen; there will be no Neo-Queen Serenity, no King Endymion, and no Rini, no new Earth."

"I will be Queen. For my punishment, which mother had predicted, will be that the two of you will love each other so much that it hurts too much to live without the other and the second part of your punishment is that you can't be together. This is your fault, you did this to yourself, and you both betrayed me, someone who loved you both so much. NOW LEAVE." She yelled the last part. She ran out of the room.

The girls ran out of the room right after Samantha did. Except she ran up stairs and they ran outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 7**

While the girls gave Samantha time to calm down Sestsuna thought up a way to distract her, to make her focus on something else. It would be so easy; their Princess was distracted easily when you knew her.

Sestsuna had a thought, Samantha hasn't really played any of the games before at the Arcade, except what they just did, and that was for business not pleasure. With that said who could argue? Haruka and Michiru went along with it, so Sam had to go with them.

When they got there the others set the example for her by each picking their favorite game and playing it. Sam still not really comfortable with the game idea just went from friend to friend observing but she had a different goal in mind then just watching them play games.

First was Haruka, she went straight to the Race Car game, Haruka told her it was called driving and that these cars, they had them in out here in real life. To add to that she explained stuff about the cars and finished with, "You don't have to drive if you don't want to, we all can do it so," she chuckled, "You don't like cars do you?"

"Not really I mean, I am still old fashioned you could say. Oh by the way Haruka, there is something I have wanted to ask you. I heard from Venus and the rest of them that you were a guy when the Death Busters were around, but now you are a girl. Is there some reason? I am not saying anything bad or anything like that, I am simply curious. Don't get me wrong."

Haruka knew that she really didn't mean anything by the question when she started to ramble. Haruka laughed at her and shook her head. "I was always a girl back on the moon whenever we were together; I thought it would have been weird for you, that's really the only reason."

Haruka knew it would be bad if she knew that both sides liked her, she would be in trouble. It really didn't matter which side was out though. She knew if she thought about it really hard then she would realize which side liked her more. It was her guy side, and she didn't know exactly what would happen.

Haruka knew that she didn't know, in that part of Sam's life she didn't notice things like that. Even if someone close to her, if she thought of them as a friend she would never notice stuff like that.

'I wonder if she remembers this shadow, there is a shadow in my mind of a man we all knew. She was close to him to, I wonder if he loved her or if she loved him instead of the prince. I can't exactly remember but I think they were connected.' Haruka shook her head, if any of that was true then Sam would remember at least the shadow and look for it.

Haruka continued with her game, trying to focus on it so her thoughts would not wonder.

Next person Sam went to was Michiru. Sam knew she shouldn't try to sugar coat this so Michiru would not know like she did with Haruka. She went up to her and plain out asked, "Are you in love with Haruka's guy side? Or Haruka's girl side, sigh what I mean to ask are you in love with her at all?"

Michiru's eyes went big and her face went red, "No, Princess I am not." Sam nodded and left her. Michiru gave a big sigh, 'I wonder what the Princess would do if she knew Haruka and I love each other?' Michiru shivered, she didn't want to know. But the thing that worried her was would Haruka's feelings for her disappear now that Sam was here?

Andrew had been wondering from the moment she walked in how to ask her out. By the time he actually got the courage to ask her out, he went to find her and was so disappointed to find that her and her friends left.

As the girls left they heard a scream. Sam looked at Sestsuna and Michiru looked at Haruka, after that one moment of quick thinking and eye contact they ran. They knew that the scream could be anything normal but something inside of them told them it wasn't. They knew it was the Sailor Scout within.

When they got to the source of the scream they saw a girl, she looked to be in junior high, she was getting her energy sucked out of her by a monster, it looked like a person but there was ribbon all over it. That ribbon was around the girl, it connected them. They knew immediately that it was a monster from the Dark Kingdom.

They got their morphing pens out and yelled, "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, and NEMESIS PLANET POWER!" They transformed and attacked the enemy.

Nemesis was first to attack; "STAR BLINDING LIGHT!" the enemy let go of the girl because it couldn't see, the light was too bright. Pluto and Uranus came up to finish it off.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"

The attacks combined and hit the ribbon monster, then after a few moments everyone could see, the light had gone. Nemesis, Pluto and Uranus saw that Neptune was next to the girl looking her over, trying to see if she was alright.

As Neptune was carrying the girl toward her fellows Scouts, Bunny's court came into view running toward them already transformed.

They saw Neptune carrying the girl and stopped, she gave the girl to them and said in a disapproving voice, "You are too late; she would have been dead if we had not shown up."

The girls de-transformed and left.

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto carried on the meeting after they had taken the girl to the hospital. Bunny and Mamoru were listening to their reports and their discussion about what had happened what the other girls did and said etc.

Not one time did they speak, they were only half listening anyway, what was taking most of their attention was their memories about before Beryl, before the war.

Thinking about them, Bunnys sister and everything that had gone on in the last week or two, the meeting was over after a while, they didn't really seem to notice though, and they didn't see each other or talk to each other for the next few days. Their friends were worried. The girls stayed with Bunny, Rini would have gone between them, but she was home.

They knew for a fact that Pluto had taken her key and had forbidden her from coming back. Half a week had past and Bunny decided that it was time that she see Mamoru so she went to the Arcade to see if Andrew had seen him.

As Andrew listened to her, he shook his head but he did ask her a question.

"Hey Bunny do you know a girl with long blond hair like yours, well I have seen her once with her hair up like yours but the rest of the time she had it loose, well not the rest if the time, she sometimes has it in a bow, kind of like Makoto. She reminds me of you really."

Bunny looked at him funny, and said slowly, "You mean Samantha?"

"Yeah, wow you do know her, Samantha; I think that is what her friends call her I guess."

"Yeah I know her, she is my older sister."

He took a step back, 'sister? Bunny and her are sisters? My good luck.' He thought quickly, "Since she is your sister could you see if she would go out with me?"

Bunny's face betrayed her thoughts, her eyes were wide and she looked horrified. "W...wh...what? Y…yo…you actually like her?"

"Yeah why not she is pretty, and she seems nice."

"So Andrew is that all you like about her? It's that is pretty?" she said that like she was disgusted with him. After she said that she ran out of the Arcade.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 8**

She left the Arcade at a run. She ran and ran; she didn't want to think about stopping. She just knew she wanted to get out and away from that place.

How could he just say that? Does he have no heart? What did she see in him to start with?

Trying to figure out the answers to those questions she had just thought up she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someone, a guy.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I am so sorry...,"She looked up to see who she had run into and to her surprise she knew him. "Mamoru?"

He laughs and says, "I wasn't paying attention either."

Their little reunion got cut a little short when they saw who was just walking past them in a daze. It was Sam, and it seemed she didn't even know they were there at all. It seemed like she was in a hurry to. Bunny and Mamoru looked at each other and nodded, they were going to follow her.

As they went to follow her they didn't see the girls, so whatever she was doing one thing was obvious, she had apparently wanted to do it alone. It took awhile, but finally she slowed down and she stopped. Then after looking around she turned around, and crossed the street.

Mamoru looked at Bunny and said, "I just realized something, this is the way to my school." Bunny looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything so neither did Mamoru.

They kept on following her till they got to a building, which Bunny assumed it was Mamoru's school. They watched her sit down on the steps, the top one. They hid close and in the brushes, which was next to a lot of trees.

They waited for a little while and then a guy came out. He walked right past her down the steps, then stops as if he just realized something, they were close enough to see the look on his face, and the expression was confusing to Bunny and Mamoru. His face looked horrified, shocked and stunned all at the same time; as Sam looked at his back she could tell his heart stopped beating, just for a couple of seconds, as if he just realize something so suddenly that was beyond shocking.

He shook his head and went back up the stairs and sat next to her, it was her turn to look shocked and stunned.

Mamoru's face looks horrified as he says, "Oh damn, that's James, he is like my best friend and rival at the same time. All this time, though I've felt like I know him, from somewhere before. Maybe its part of the past that I lost you know. The thing is I've never put this together before now, not till I saw them together."

As he sat down next to her, she turned to look into his eyes; something caught her breath, his eyes. They looked just like Mamorus, but hasn't she seen them before?

'Could he have been the older Prince of Earth?' She thought looking at him curiously. They both looked at each other for a long time, trying to figure the other out. After they both surrendered, and stopped looking for something that wasn't there, he spoke first.

"Hi, my name's James."

She looked at him again, and then said after she thought about it, "I'm Samantha."

He held out his hand for her to shake, but she stared at it, the look on her face clearly said what am I suppose to do with your hand? He laughed at himself; he should have known she wouldn't know what to do. He put his hand down.

"Do you go to school here?" he asked, trying to be friendly.

She shook her head, "No, my friends, the ones I am living with right now, they went to Infinity College."

"Did you know that the owner, Dr. Tomoe disappeared about two years ago? Him _and_ his daughter?"

"Yes, my friend, who was researching the school, told me."

He looked at her funny and said, "This persons name is?"

She looked at him and thought, 'Did he know Mamoru?' she sighed and said, "Mamoru."

His gaze as he looked at her went from funny to questioning. After what seemed like forever he smiled, "Mamoru huh, is he tall, dark hair, and lost his memory when he was young?"

Sam nodded her head. "Do you know him?"

His head nodded, "Yeah we go way back. Is he your boyfriend? I heard he had a girl, was it you?"

She looked at him hard and shook her head, he sighed with relief inside, 'it seemed like she hasn't done anything yet.'

She looked down at her feet, he thinks, 'damn why did I bring this up? She isn't over this yet.'

"We would have been together if the one he was going out with now had not butted in, I mean sigh we were going out but I guess it didn't work. No use worry over the past, nothing good can come of it, except your death. The past distracts you and your enemy sneaks up and kills you."

He knew he had to cheer her up, everything inside of him is screaming at him to do it. But he didn't have a chance to do it; some people had walked up to them.

Sam was the first to speak, "Hey Mamoru." As she stood up so did James, "How's it going Mamoru?" James said.

Bunny came into view and Sam stayed where she was but said in a monotone, "Hello little sister."

James took a step back, and looked between Bunny and Sam. 'They kind of look alike, Sam looks older of course; her hair isn't in buns though.' James thought as he was looking between the two.

Sam looked at Bunny and said, "I would have thought you would be in the Arcade with your beloved Andrew."

Bunny went red and looked down. Mamoru shook his head. James was the next to speak, "Hey I know Andrew, wait don't tell me you're Bunny? He talks a lot about you."

That's when Bunny went up to Sam and said, "Dear sister, can we talk over there," she pointed as she walked.

James and Mamoru waited till they were out of earshot and James went off on him, "Mamoru she is a high school girl, in case you can't do math that is a little bit younger then you don't you say?"

'Like I can talk,' James laughed bitterly at himself.

"Then my friend, you ditch the older for the younger? How low can you get? So wrong, Sam is _still_ hurt Mamoru, you can see that can't you?"

Mamoru was so stunned at what his friend had said, but it was all true, though some of it wasn't his fault. He shook his head.

"There is nothing going on between me and Sam, I honestly never thought there was to begin with." Now that he thought about that was true, if Sam was the first one he interacted with then yeah he never loved her, but maybe she never loved him, was there a chance that it wasn't him she was mad at? He knew that was a lie, but wasn't all together sure.

"Then can I go out with her?"

"NO!" Mamoru said, his face was so surprised, "I mean, she is like a sister to me, she doesn't have a brother so someone has to act like one for her."

James was still suspicious, but he let it go. Mamoru would never admit it but deep down he did like her. Who wouldn't?

Bunny was upset yet again at Sam. "Why are you here? Where are you little goons? Why aren't they here?"

Sam just laughed and then sighed, "Little Serenity, (Bunny got madder when she said that) I was here to find Mamoru, and I came on my own. Happy now, little sister, this discussion is over, if it could be called that."

She didn't even listen to Bunny when she protested, she walked over to the guys and Bunny followed. Bunny was first to speak.

"Don't you have to go Sam? (She gave her a hard look) Don't you have to meet Haruka?"

Sam thought, and was about to speak but James interrupted. "Haruka Tenou, that famous race car driver? He is the youngest racer in a long time."

His heart and all of the hope he had went down while he was thinking she was going out with him, but the next thing was even more of a let down.

"Yeah, this is one of the friends that I live with." Sam said.

Now that killed him right there.

"Yeah they are waiting for you aren't they Sam?" Bunny said.

"Sigh they are, Michiru and Sestuna both." She turned to leave, but looked at James one more time, trying to remember something but then gave up and left.

James too sighed then started to leave.

Mamoru looked at Bunny and wondered why she said that, "I have a paper due soon, I have to go." Everyone turned to James, "Oh and Mamoru, good luck with your love life my friend."

Mamoru knew that he loved Bunny with everything he had, but when Samantha showed up, telling him what had happened, a part of him knew it was true, no matter what his heart said, he knew that the reason him and Bunny were together was because of Sailor Nemesis, the Eldest Daughter of Queen Serenity.

No more noticed which direction James took, it was the same one that Sam took.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 9**

It seemed like just as Samantha turned the corner she felt life forces jump at her. She got ready for the attack; her Talisman was out and was in its attack position. She lowered it only when she saw it was her friends, the weapon disappeared.

Haruka was first to speak "Where…" she stopped when she looked at the bushes and shook her head and then finished what she was going to say. "Where the hell have you been? We looked everywhere for you, we almost called the others."

Sam chuckled and said, "Calm down Uranus, it's early but I don't think we should wake the whole town." She laughed now, Sam thought it was funny.

"We were just worried about you Princess, that's all." Michiru said, and Sestsuna stayed quiet and just watched. They were quiet for a couple of moments and then she entered the conversation off topic.

"Princess, will you go back to the Prince? If he accepts you, will you go back? Even after all he has done to you? After what your sister has done, and you know that they have a future together with a child?"

Samantha sighed, this topic was getting boring, and then said, "Pluto, no. The Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon will never be a good relationship." She said that and some part of her tighten, like she didn't like this idea at all. Sam just figured that this was the part of her that cared for her sister; she closed it off again hoping that it wouldn't open anytime soon.

"Did you see what happened before? Did you see from so far away? How he stood in front of her and took that blast and he ended up dead? How she committed suicide because of that? Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to die because the man I loved died? Do you think that if I loved someone that much I would want to watch him die? You may not have seen what I did, but I watched it like I was there, I felt and saw the pain and the agony, like hell I want to experience that. All that caused was heartache and death."

She sighs and thinks for a moment, then says, "The little Princess, where is she? Rini?"

"You sent her back to her time, to the 30th century." One of the girls said, she couldn't tell she wasn't playing that much attention.

"Those two, Mamoru and Bunny aren't going to like what I have in store, especially if it concerns their future daughter. You all go ahead home, which if I am correct its Sestsuna's house? Yeah that's what I thought. I will meet your there, I promise." She promised them as she saw the look on their faces.

Then after they were no longer there, she had stayed put the whole time, waiting for them to get out of earshot. She didn't even turn around as she said, "I know your there, get out here before I make you…James"

She didn't even seem surprised when he came out she didn't even turn to look at him as she said, "Follow me now." Then she started to walk off not even seeing the embarrassed look on his face.

When they stopped they were in the park, she turned around and faced him her eyes and face emotionless not revealing her true feeling or thoughts.

"About what you heard before…"

She didn't even get a chance to finish because as she said that last word they turned toward the scream they had heard.

"Damn, why now?" Sam looked around her, tried to feel if anyone was near her, she was shit out of luck there was no one, and she had just sent her friends away.

"I guess I have to do it," she said with a sigh, "it has been a while though. Stay here; wait till I get back James."

She had started to walk off when he grabbed her arm and said, "I'm going with you, you can't go in there alone. You have no idea why she screamed."

She looked at him and tilted her head a bit and said, "One let go of me, and two yes I actually do know what it is, now let go of me please."

She said that last bit with some malice in her voice; he thought she looked so cold and heartless. He knew this wasn't the girl he knew, what had happened to her he wondered as he let go of her.

He still followed her without her knowing; she looked around and pulled out her pen, and said "NEMESIS PLANET POWER"

She transformed with her Talisman in hand. She ran fast, he thought; it was like she was the wind.

The next thing Nemesis knew was that she was behind the monster that was attacking a girl. The monster looked like trash, a lot of it put together. She sighed, "Looks like Beryl killed her person who imagined up the monsters or is it she ran out of the cool looking ones because we killed them all?"

The monster turned around and momentarily forgot about the girl and said, "Who the hell are you? A fairy?" It laughed, one that no one wanted to hear any time soon, it was that bad.

"With the Blessings of the Planet of Light and Dark, the Scout of Chaos, I am Sailor Nemesis, but to you I am the one who is going to take out the garbage."

James was horrified when he heard that one word, 'Chaos? Why did it have to be that of all things?'

With that said she threw her staff up in the air and said, "BLINDING STAR LIGHT."

"AHHHH DAMN YOU HOW CAN YOU BLIND ME? MY POOR EYES, DAMN YOU FAIRY!"

Nemesis quickly ran for the girl and picked her up and jumped away, she seemed to be Bunny's age, she noted as she looked at her. When she landed it was right where James was hiding. She was still looking at the monster; never taking her eyes off of it told James what he needed to do.

"Watch the girl, no matter what keep her away from the battle that means you too!"

She jumped back into the battle, her light was wearing off and she doubted if it would work again. James was about to say something to her, but she jumped off to fast.

Sailor Nemesis grabbed her Talisman and slammed it on the monsters head. It fell down and Nemesis jumped back, putting distance between them, it moaned at her, "Uhhh, how dare you hit me? That hurt bitch!"

It attacked her, Nemesis smoothly dodged it, but wasn't ready when it turned around and threw chains on her.

Nemesis was screaming, the chains weren't just burning her, or freezing her, it was doing both of those, and more. Her mind couldn't think of what it was because of all the pain. That was just the beginning. There was way more screaming to come and was coming all right. The monster pulled back the chain and threw it. It was dragging her all over the area. Nemesis couldn't do anything about it either; all she could do was screaming.

Oh how she screamed, it only egged the monster on and made it worse for her. James heard and saw it all, he couldn't watch it, and it was that bad. The girl next to him had to be protected.

"I have to help her, but what am I suppose to do?" he cursed himself, "Damn I can't help, she is getting beat to death, she is going to die and all I can do is watch."

All of a sudden his hand grew hot and the thing he saw in his hand, what was it? It growing of all things, he could feel the power in it not even having second thoughts he threw it at the monster.

He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was it hit and hurt the monster bad, it had it screaming. It dropped Nemesis, and was holding its arm.

"I can't beat it," she slopped to the ground, she looked at her Talisman and said, "Wait, I can do something, I can beat this ugly thing."

Her Talisman shot some power out of it and hit the monsters other arm, it held back the pain but braved it out, "Is that the best you can do? Is that all you have FAIRY?"

Nemesis tightened her grip on her weapon and closed her eyes, she knew she was finished, she was going to die!

Then her morphing pen appeared in her hand and changed, she knew what to call out, "NEMESIS CRYSTAL POWER"

She had way more power then before; she looked at the monster again, and said with a cold expression and voice, "Now let's play for real, now that the warm-up is over." Her cold, wicked smile was in place, it was a smile that made James' blood run cold.

"NEMESIS IMITATE: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM"

A purple ball of power that had gold lighting running through it, she pointed it at the monster and let it go. The monster got hit by the attack, and it disappeared.

Nemesis thought as soon as the battle was over, 'How did the chains get off? Someone helped me." She traced the attack back to where she thought it came from and frowned as she put two and two together. She walked over the place.

She bent down toward the girl not looking at him and said, "Has she moved done anything at all?"

James looked at her; he knew that the hair was the same on both girls, so it had to be Sam.

"Answer me!" Now she looked at him, he shook his head, she nodded as if she knew the girls conditions already. "Take her to the hospital, now."

She goes to leave, but stops as she hears, "Samantha, wait." Nemesis stopped and said, "I wish you didn't hear us, I wish you didn't know. Don't tell anyone or you will regret it."

Then she walked away, when she was out of sight she de-transformed. She started to limp away. She had taken a beaten and a good one at that. She had bruises everywhere, so she took the long away home to avoid attention.

When she got to the door it opened and there stood three girls ready to chew her out, but one look at her made them forget all about doing it and they quickly brought her inside. They had to not choice because she had collapsed before they could say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 10**

When Samantha woke up she had bandages all over her body. She tried to get up but Sestsuna came running in and stopped her.

"You need to stay down, Princess. Your wounds were bad, they need to heal. Though, there is something else, we need to know what happened, will you tell me?"

Sam smiled in spite of the scolding she just had, she knew that she would be okay when she woke up again so she just went along with Sestsuna, and also told her what had happened.

"I had gone to the park, just to get some peace and quiet and think about what I need to do. But I head a scream. Of course I ran knowing that there was a monster from the Dark Kingdom attacking from what sounding like a girl. I transformed and attacked, but something happened that I didn't expect."

"The thing had a chain, I took a beating, something attacked it and I was freed. I attacked with my Talisman but it seemed I was too weak to work it right. Next I thought I was going to die, but my morphing pen changed, I have Crystal Power now, and I used my new attack and destroyed it."

After those words she blacked out again.

Next thing Samantha knew was that daylight had woken her up. Michiru was sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

She got up as silently as she could, and left the house. Most of her worst wounds were healed, but she still ached all over. She had to take it easy for a couple more days at least, and then at least by tomorrow she would be healed. That is if she was a good girl, hee, hee keywords if she was.

She knew that if she was ever going have time to think it was now, so she went to the park. She found the nearest bench and sat down, her breathing was hard, but she could get around. The pain wasn't too bad…yet.

She looked around and realized with horror that this was where Mamoru and Bunny meet, she had to move, she had to leave before they came. Too late, Mamoru was coming.

Hopefully, he didn't see her she thought, she went straight to the woods, and hid. But what she wanted didn't happen, happened something grabbed her hand.

"AHHH" she said, and looked behind her, it was Mamoru who had grabbed her, "Sorry Sam, why are you hid…what are these?" Pointing to her bandages he looked concerned.

She yanked her arm back, and said "If it's any of your business, which it isn't, the enemy attacked, I was the only one there and…it was too strong, I wouldn't have survived if my morphing pen didn't change."

His face betrayed him, him and his damn emotions, worrying about her. He wanted to know a lot of stuff; she just held up her hand and walked away. She went too looked inside some bushes, but she fell.

"Uhhh, damnit, James get your ass out I am not in a mood uhhh, to play," He came out right away and knelt down beside her. "I knew you were hurt, but this bad? Why didn't you tell me? I could have taken you to a hospital."

Mamoru was confused, "What are you talking about James?" Sam shook her head and said, "He knows, don't ask. You are a complete idiot James," she hit him on his head, he moaned, "I can't go to a hospital how will I explain? How will they react when I leave two days maybe three days later completely healed?"

He shook his head, Mamoru said, "You heal that quickly?"

"Yeah, the Crystal helps a lot, plus if I get beaten so bad that I couldn't walk just give me day or even half a day just lying there and I would walk away, we who have even a little Darkness in us and have that power mixed with the Light we heal quicker. Don't tell anyone Mamoru that he knows I don't know what the others would do to him, mostly Uranus."

James knew this was going badly, she knew that she had Darkness in her, but he knew she didn't know _everything_. That was good.

Mamoru just nodded, but inside he didn't know what the hell was going on. "Can you get up? It looks like your ankle is bruised or something." Sam tried but screamed, "That means no I guess, James help me." James nodded and they picked her up, she closed her eyes, she didn't yell but they could tell she wanted to.

Bunny came up when they were coming back to the bench. "Hello Mamoru," she called, she couldn't see Sam or James. He called back, "Not now Bunny I am kind of busy."

She was hurt, even more when she saw Sam. She didn't realize at all that she was hurt, didn't connect the dots between James and Mamoru carrying her or that she was breathing hard and it was hard for her to breathe at all.

"How dare you? With my sister and then tell me your busy, what kind of man are you?"

James looked at Bunny and said, "You really are a dumbass aren't you? (everyone was shocked, including James) instead of being so damn jealous can't you see she's hurt?"

After he said that, Sam fell, she screamed. Before the guys could pick her up and try to carry her back to the bench, Michiru and Haruka ran up, Haruka got right in the guy's face and said with so much hatred, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Michiru knelt down to Sam. "What happened to you Princess?"

Sam tried to stand and black out again. Her Scouts yelled her name, the others just looked concerned.

Mamoru spoke up, "She said a girl was getting attacked and then she battled the monster, took a pretty good beating too. She left to get some air and she met me," he finished with a sigh.

"We know she was hurt you fool, that is why we were looking for her," Haruka snapped at him. A few minutes later everyone was there, even the cats.

Minako spoke first, "Was she attacked by human or enemy?"

Luna jumped on Rei's head and looked at Bunny, "Did you know she was hurt before you came here?"

Makoto spoke next, "When did it happen? Was she a target or what?"

Ami said this really loud, "Guys sorry to interrupt but there is someone else here!"

The looked straight at James, who looked confused, Rei spoke to Luna and Artemis, "Go we got it covered."

Makoto went up to Haruka, "You two take her out of here; we need her, so get her healed." Rei started to push them, "We got this covered," with an extra push, they left thinking their cover was blown.

Haruka was furious, "Who was that guy? Why was he holding onto her in the first place and why did he drop her?" Michiru looked her friend and thought, 'Is she jealous? Does she like her like Starfighter liked her Princess?' She shook her head and just looked thoughtful.

After a few seconds she said, "I don't know, but didn't he have the same eyes as Mamoru? Those eyes that if you stare into them it's like seeing the Earth from space?"

Haruka stopped, "Weren't you worried about her? If you were you wouldn't have been staring at his eyes!" Haruka snapped, they stayed quiet till they got home.

Sestsuna had everything ready when they got there. "Just put her down on the couch," A voice called from another room. After they put her on the couch Sestsuna came in with drinks. They sat in silence watching their beloved Princess.

"How could we let this happen?" Haruka said, again silence filled the room. Sestsuna broke the silence with. "She got Crystal Power though, now we are the same."

"Will she get stronger then us? Is there a power stronger then Crystal Power?" Michiru said, wondering.

"I think there is but I'm not sure," they turned to the voice who said that, it was Samantha. "If there is then it will be trouble getting to it. We may even have to go to the future to learn about it."

Then she went to sleep, but before she did she whispered, "I hope it exists because we need it to beat Beryl." The Scouts discussed it as she slept and healed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 11**

All of the girls turned on James, for the first time in a long time he was worried, what did they have in mind for him? Was there an off chance, which had less then one percent possibility of coming true, was it of them killing him? Could they really kill him? Just to keep this information quiet, did they not think he could keep quiet? He cleared his head, he was reading into this too much, reading way too much into this. One thing he did know was that she would laugh at him and call him a dope if she knew what he was thinking. If she knew he was about to overreact over this. He knew she would **never** let them kill him.

Ami, who was the farthest away from him, came up to him and started the interrogation. First round of questions were basic and straight to the point.

"Who are you? Why were you holding Samantha? What do you know?"

That was when he knew that everyone was staring at him, he had felt their eyes on him, that made him sigh, this was going to be much more trouble then he wanted. All he wanted was to know if she was okay, was Sam really okay with all of those injuries?

Bunny was behind Makoto but looked around her and spoke up, "This guy may be cute, hey I know what you guys are like Rei, Makoto, Minako, and yes Ami even you. That isn't the point, he is so mean, and I don't think he has a limit to being mean. He called me a dumbass!"

She waited for them to get all angry and protective of her, and start chewing him out but it never came, nor was the smirk she wanted to give him as she glared at him. They actually were agreeing with him!

"She really is dumb you know, and sometimes she is an ass, so I guess it's okay if you put them together."

"I heard that you big meanies! All of you including Mamoru too!" she yelled at them, her voice was full of fury and angry, they could even detect a little hurt from the betrayal. She yelled this at them right before she ran off.

Rei was looking off to where she ran off and said, "Hey guys did we go too far? She was crying." They looked at each other and sighed. They looked at Mamoru and asked him to explain.

"Its okay girls, this is my friend James. Sam got hurt I think it was yesterday afternoon, well sometime around there. You can guess what happened; she was in the park when it happened. No one was around; she had to do it all alone."

James was staring at the ground, wondering if he should tell them that he was there, that he saw everything. Something was making him nervous though, was it the girls? What did they have to do with this? Did they also have a part in fighting…wait, James took a good look at them all and a light went off.

He knew who they were, Sailors Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. Did that mean that Bunny was Sailor Moon? It had to be true, but then how could someone like Bunny be a Scout or anything else for that matter? She was so immature, not at all like Sam.

He started to think about the Scouts, he just named a lot of Planets, what about the others? Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, and he had to add Earth. He knew about Nemesis, but something just triggered in his mind. He had to get out of here, before they figured out he knew this much.

He turned to his friend, Mamoru and said, "Hey dude don't we have reports due soon?" He had hoped with all his might that he took the hint, and thank god he did.

"He's right, bye girls see you later." All the girls did was stare at him, only god knew what they were thinking. After the boys were out of sight Minako was the first to speak.

"This is weird, you all know it, I know it, something is wrong here. I think he was hiding something, wait they both were hiding something. Do you think Mamoru told him anything?" Minako said thoughtfully,

"I guess I'll follow him to find out what the hell he is hiding, well what both of them are hiding." Makoto informed them.

As Makoto tried to leave, Ami stopped her by grabbing her arm, "No you don't missy where do you think your going? You know he's cute so that is why you are following him. Sorry my friend, you won't be following him, now or ever. Just leave him alone okay? Mamoru is with him, so its okay."

With that she let go of Makoto, and started walking away, the other girls followed suit. All of the girls walked off wondering about the mysterious guy that was somehow connected to them all, also wondering exactly what he knew, there only question was would they ever find out?

_. _


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 12**

Mamoru and James left the girls who were suspicious of James and how much he actually knew and after they got far enough away that no one would hear them Mamoru just couldn't keep quiet he had to ask James some questions.

"Your eyes back there said you knew something, what did you suddenly realize? Your eyes just screamed it, what do you know, and what did you just find out?"

James was quiet at first, but it seemed he finally got the words together, he knew he had to word it carefully; he couldn't make any mistakes when it came this group. He remembered what had happened last night and carefully not revealing too much said to Mamoru in answer to his question.

"I was wondering how these four girls were a part of this; I mean I know about Sam and all, how she really is Sailor Nemesis. I remembered something as I looked at those girls, their hairstyles and voices matched those to the Sailor Scouts. I saw them before, all of the Scouts. All with names of the planets, these four girls, I bet you anything are really Sailors' Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Sam's friends if I had to take a guess their names would be Sailors' Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, am I right?"

"That means your girlfriend is Sailor Moon, am I right? That hairstyle I don't think I have seen it on anyone else before besides when Bunny transforms into Sailor Moon or Sam decides to mess with you all. That only makes me think of the other Scouts, where the other ones are, the Starlights; you know Sailor's Starfighter, Starhealer, and Starmaker, where did they go?" James finished with a sigh, Mamoru stared at his friend, and was amazed that he had figured so much out so what would be the point of keeping any thing else hidden?

"Mini Moon is our future daughter from the 30th century, mine and Bunny's, her name is Rini, their hairstyles I will admit are similar, chuckle that was the first thing we noticed when she fell from the sky. During this time, the 30th century, Bunny and I rule as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion." James chuckled inside of his mind, 'she was right they had a child in the future, half-blooded too she is good' Mamoru continued telling him about the other Scouts.

"Saturn was reborn back into a baby after her Star-Seed was taken; in other words when you're Star-Seed is taken you die. The Starlights returned to their world with their Princess, it's on the other side of the Milky Way. Now tell me what you saw last night."

James thought for a minute, Sam didn't tell her friends about him, but she told Mamoru why? He shook his head and told Mamoru what he wanted to know, "Sam told you about me so I guess its safe to say I can tell you, she did tell me not to tell anyone but oh well, I guess I could say I was following the leader hee hee. Last night I followed Sam to see where she went, I was worried and had a very bad feeling. I heard them talking to her and calling her 'Princess of the Moon' and they said something about a 'prince', something about you wouldn't really like she had in store for Rini or something like that."

"They left and she knew I had been hiding and told me to follow her to the park and I did. She started to say something but was interrupted by a scream and told me to stay; I of course didn't and followed her once again. I saw her transform and fight that monster; she was getting beat to death. I couldn't do anything but watch, it was torture I wanted to do something. I couldn't just sit there and let something beat her to death, but all I could do was watch, but then my hands felt hot and I aimed them at the monster and something came out of it. Sam, no Sailor Nemesis got loose and attacked with her staff thing but it didn't work very well."

"Then out of nowhere something came out in front of her, it looked like a pen, well this pen looking thing was grabbed by her and she called out, 'Nemesis Crystal Power' and she transformed again and aimed her staff thingy at the monster and said, 'Nemesis Imitate: Pluto Deadly Scream' the thing died and she walked over to us, I had a girl in my arms, the one the monster was attacking before Sam...Sailor Nemesis came and saved her. Then before she left she told me to take the girl/victim to the hospital."

The thing that got Mamoru the most wasn't that Sam…Sailor Nemesis got hurt during battle or she gained an upgrade in power, or she could use the other Scouts' power, but the whole situation with Rini. What was Samantha going to do to his daughter?


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 13**

When Sam woke up from blacking out in the park before, she awoke to find the other girls making breakfast. She went into the kitchen and sat down with them, "Good morning Princess," that was all they said as she watched them make breakfast before anyone said anything anymore. Once the food was ready not only was everyone sitting down and eating, they weren't really talking. Sestsuna, Michiru and Haruka waited for Sam to speak first, she was the one who said something weird last night so she was the one who had to clarify it, not them.

"About what I said yesterday about the new power that we needed in order to defeat Beryl, I have no clue really where to look for it. On top of that, which form of mine would hold its power? My Scout form with most of my power, or my Moon Princess form who just holds the Silver Crystal power? I am so tried today I cannot think about such things, it just makes me tried."

They agreed they wouldn't talk about the new power for right now, instead of that topic they discussed what they would be doing now, what was their plan. Would the enemies Beryl sent after them be even stronger then the ones she had just sent since she had been revived?

They went for a walk to discuss it, thinking it would help them think, they walked on and on for most of the morning till Sam had fallen and groaned. "Sam!" the girls yelled as they went to help her on her feet, she mumbled that she was fine, and walked the pain off.

"I love the park you know," Sam said with a little love in her voice, "It is so full of life." She walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, glad for once to be sitting down. "Do you want us to stay Sam?" Sestsuna said. Sam shook her head and told them to go on; she knew they had things to do today.

Haruka looked at her and said, "I will be at the race track alright? Michiru will be at there too playing her violin, Sestsuna had planned to watch us, but if you want her to stay or any of us really…"

Sam just shook her head and told them to go on, she would be fine, she wanted to sit and enjoy nature a little more. Sam sat there a long time, sometimes she would doze off a little, but she just sat there listening to nature, she loved watching and listening to nature.

After what was hours passing her by she sensed someone coming close to her, "Oh man, everywhere I go I run into people everywhere, can't they just leave me alone?" She got up to leave, but then thought, 'hey I was here first...oh who cares?' she left anyway this just wasn't one of those times you fight.

She could even hear the couple talking but she didn't care, she just walked on, she didn't want to hear any of it really. She walked away, yes she was hurt, but she could still walk maybe even run if she had to, and if push come to shove she would fight, that course would be if no one could do it but her.

She was out of the park now and she saw something weird, a girl was following a wolf, which gave her a bad feeling. Sam followed the girl then stopped. Now she knew who had been following her, she smiled and then went on walking.

That was when she heard a faint scream, she ran. There were no other Scouts she could sense, it was only her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and a couple of times she almost fell. When she got to the site where the scream came from, she saw the monster that was attacking yet another girl and transformed.

"Nemesis Crystal Power" she transformed and attacked giving the monster no time to react or defend to her sudden attack. Her Talisman was pointed straight at the monster, the monster stayed still not moving at all. She wondered, 'did it even feel my attack?' her question was answered by the monster speaking to her.

"What was that? Did you even try to attack me at all? HA HAA HAAA, I didn't even feel it." That was when it shot a beam of energy out of its hand at Sailor Nemesis; she didn't even have time to dodge.

Sailor Nemesis screamed as she was thrown backwards, she tried to catch herself but ended up on one knee instead of standing up, she gasped as she stood up. "That hurt," her eyes turned cold, "you will pay for that."

As she tried to stand she fell, but again she tried to stand up, this time she stood and then she grabbed her Talisman.

"Nemesis Imitate: Jupiter Oak Evolution" The attack threw the monster back a few feet only, it laughed and said, "That's all you got?"

Sailor Nemesis was thinking, 'Oh no I am going to die without completing my mission. DAMNIT ALL, I can't die,' she closed her eyes, 'he would never forgive me if I died so easily, would he?'

The monster took its chance, "DIE SAILOR GIRLIE" it laughed so horribly, but just a second before it did, Nemesis cried out, "HELP ME!"

Out of nowhere a light appeared, the monster was blinded for the moment and cried out, it thought it was a trick, but stopped its attack on the Sailor Scout.

When the light went away the monster saw a figure, was it floating? It stared into the monsters eyes and gave it a cold, chilling look and said, "You dare to hurt my Princess? You have to die, Sailor Nemesis combine your power with mine."

The monster attack then, thinking that it wouldn't give them the time to do that, but it was too later Sailor Nemesis had already given her power to the Scout, the Scout attacked the monster.

"Silence Glaive Surprise" The monster died as soon as the attack hit it.

Saturn walked over to her Princess and smiled as she knelt down, as Nemesis looked up at her friend she saw that the smile was wide as could be and more then friendly. Saturn gave Nemesis her hand and pulled her up. "Thank you old friend," Nemesis said as she steady herself.

They de-transformed and Sam fell, "I'm alright it is nothing Hotaru, I am. The wounds I get just add up don't they heehee."

Hotaru gave her Princess a confused look and Sam chuckled and explained, "Two days ago or was it three? Anyway it was night and I went into battle alone, my fault. Getting a power upgrade saved me, but that was all. The enemy is getting stronger and stronger, the next one I won't survive. This one would have killed me if not for you. I had to get Crystal Power just to beat the last one and this one we had to combine our powers just to destroy it."

"So many wounds, I wasn't even recovered from the last battle, yes I know I should have but there was no time. I guess being on Earth you have a lot of wounds, so much pain, sigh."

Hotaru looked at her a laughed, "You haven't changed at all Princess." She shook her head at Hotaru, "Let's go find the others; by the way on Earth my name is Samantha or Sam for short. Let's try to hurry; I don't have much strength left."

They left in search of their friends, Sestsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. They search for half an hour, before looking on the streets and on stores. People were looking at them funny, but didn't say anything. Sam's clothes were torn; she had a black skirt on and a pink shirt, while Hotaru wore all black as always. But the reason why everyone was staring at Sam was because she had cuts and bruises all over her body. They thought she had to be in a gang or something, with that many cuts and blood was dripping off her, plus her friend looked punk, what would you think?

They looked for another half hour before Hotaru stopped and said, "You can't go on, we need to get you to a hospital. You are too hurt to go on Princess." Her eyes were pure black as she said it, but you could clearly see the concern in her eyes.

"Hotaru, how would we explain this? No, we can't, we have to find the others." She looked around and saw a flyer; she showed it to Hotaru and asked, "Isn't this tonight?"

Sam laughed; Hotaru didn't understand why was Sam laughing? Sam saw her friends' confusion.

"Oh, right before they left me today they told me Haruka was in a race, and this says it all. I had forgotten of course I would, who would blame me? I had been in two fights in the last couple of days and can't even stand on my own; during those fights I have almost died, that is enough to drive anyone insane. So would you like to see a car race Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded and laughed, "You always talk me into stuff, and can we say peer pressure?" They went to see the race.


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis **

**Chapter 14**

Hotaru and Sam drove to the race, Sam was hurting so much as she sat there, but said nothing about it, before they knew it they were in the parking lot. They got out of the car and Hotaru helped her out of the car, she could barely stand as it was this wasn't helping anything and Hoatru knew it but didn't say anything because what the Princess said went. If the Princess could handle the pain then they would wait, but Hotaru knew that if it got too much then she would put a stop to it.

They walked till they saw people, all of them were cheering for their favorites in the race. Hotaru brought Sam up to the fence so Sam could lean on it. The exact moment Haruka saw them they saw him. He was thinking, 'Oh my god what happened?' they could see he was going to stop racing and come to her, but the look Sam gave him told him to continue the race, of course he obeyed, he always obeyed his Princess.

He finished the race in recorded time, it was amazing really. After he won he parked the winning bike and ran to her, his Princess. "What happened? Was it…" he stopped and looked around Haruka took a look at Hotaru then looked back at Sam and said, "What happened? She is back and how bad did the monster hurt you before our friend came and helped you?"

Sam was about to tell him, but Michiru and Sestsuna ran up to them, their eyes were wide, but they knew when it was the time to talk and when it wasn't the time to talk. Sam explained on the way home what had happened up to where Saturn had come in and the Hoatru took over the story telling. All of her friends felt ashamed, two times or was it three times did it matter how many times she was left to face Beryl's monsters all alone? No, what matter was there were no other Scouts there to fight with her and she almost died both times!

Sam saw it all on their faces, she smiled and told them, "It's alright guys, I'm fine," she said. Now her face was serious, "I figured out something about Beryl. We have to find her as soon as possible. Before she finds her Knights again, because she is distracting us with these monsters that keep on getting stronger and stronger," all of them were surprised to hear this, well all except Hotaru. Sam turned to leave and they followed, "My friends, do you know where Luna is?"

Luna was thinking, 'Where are Sam's Scouts? They are coming I just know it,' her thoughts were interrupted by Bunny. "Luna what are we going to do?"

Luna replied with, "What?" she was distracted she didn't really hear Bunny. Bunny hated it when Luna or anyone didn't pay attention to her when she was talking. "Luna, how are we going to find Beryl? Does anyone know where she is? What is she planning? What…"

Bunny got cut off when five girls came in; two were holding a girl up. Bunny hands came up to her mouth, "Sister, what happened?" she said as she rushed forward forgetting Mamoru was coming.

Sam looked up and said something and a girl came forward, Bunny knew her, and it was Saturn…wasn't her name Hotaru? Bunny gasped, "Why is she here? Did something go wrong?" Hotaru looked at her and said, "Little Princess, where is the nearest bench? In case you haven't noticed the Princess needs somewhere to sit, then we will talk."

Bunny was shocked, but the look on her face snapped her back and she led the way to the nearest bench. Bunny sat down next to her sister. Hotaru started to tell her about the battle, and then the other girls became alert for anything. Then they suddenly turned griping their pens inside their pockets, something powerful was coming. They moved closer to Sam, Bunny looked up; two people were coming toward them. Both of them were powerful, but one was stronger. It seemed Bunny was the only one who couldn't tell that.


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 15**

Of course Bunny was the one who couldn't tell that there was two people coming until she saw them, which means she couldn't tell that one was way stronger then the other.

Mamoru came up the hill, so that was one of the two people coming, the other was behind him. They sighed when they saw the two coming; it was only Mamoru and James. Though the power difference was bugging them, which one did it come from? Because now as they saw the two men, the power was gone, but they were determined to find out whom it came from.

Their gaze went to Mamoru first, they knew he had power they had seen it, but as they compared the power flare to his it just didn't seem to fit, so they moved on to James. They had to concentrate, but they saw a faint trace of it, they were confused, how could James have power that made them scared and afraid for their Princess? By the time the girls had discovered where the power flare had come from, the guys were already there.

Bunny was about to explode with information at Mamoru when she saw that he had a friend with him, so she couldn't spill the beans. Once they saw the condition Sam's body was in they rushed over to the bench. Both guys demanded to know what had happened, why she was this way. Mamoru and a couple of the girls left to tell him what had happened, because they couldn't tell him while James was standing next to him, but they didn't know that James knew already so it wouldn't have matter. Of course Hotaru never left her Princess' side, she was one of the ones who had stayed, Haruka was the other one who had stayed too, they both would not leave Sam's side.

With Bunny off the bench James went to sit down beside Sam, but Haruka was moving there already and sat down before did. He couldn't sit on the other side because of course Hotaru was sitting there; Sam was sitting in between them.

James looked Sam up and down before he said, "What happened to her? She got beat up pretty bad, was it because she was fight…" he stopped when they looked up from Sam to stare at him. The way they looked was as if they just dared him to say more. There was also another look in there too. Confused was one, like how did he know or was he just guessing?

By the time the others came back she was awake and she screamed, that was once she saw James. The others backed up wondering what was going on, why did she scream? James feel back and was holding his head, Sam on the other hand fell off the bench, well fell back with it.

Hotaru and Haruka who were sitting beside Sam jumped off the bench the moment Sam started to scream. They all just stared at her, why had she screamed? They didn't move at all, they looked at James who was still on the ground holding his head and groaning softly. They looked at Sam and Bunny said, "Sam let go of him, stop hurting him." But Sam didn't let go though, the other girls, Sam's Scouts were wondering if she was doing it at all. Sam looked at her clothes and her face went from confused to horrified in less then a second.

Her pink shirt was ripped in so many places and her skirt was ripped so short that you thought she had one of those short skirts on, the ones if you bent over you saw the girl's underwear. She covered her chest with her arms and back up. Through the rips and tears you saw some stuff you shouldn't have seen. No one besides Sam had really looked at her, so it was okay.

She continued to back up till she hit a tree and slid down it, she screamed again and moaned the words, "No, no, no, not again," she keep on saying it over and over. Then after she screamed once more she yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" with that her head shot back and it slammed into the tree really hard.


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 16**

Flashbacks came, not one hundred percent clear but clear enough. All the others could do was watch both of them on the ground wither and moan and groan. They didn't know what to do, Sestsuna and Hotaru looked at each other and Hotaru said, "Is this…" Sestsuna nodded and finished her sentence, "a mind battle, yeah only they can stop this."

James was doing exactly what Sam was doing, they were holding their heads and breathing hard, it did seem what Hotaru and Sestsuna said was right, this was a mind battle. Sam had stopped screaming; James of course being the man he was didn't once scream, maybe groan loudly but not scream.

Once it was over Mamoru helped James to his feet and asked him if he was alright. James of course didn't really hear him and said, "Where am I?" he looked at Mamoru hard, but something came to him and he remembered what happened, he knew where he was, he was in this life. He remembered the condition Sam was in and was looking for her, "Where is she? She was hurt so bad she shouldn't have been able to move. She could barely breathe with those ribs cracked, plus her ankle was broken she couldn't walk on it."

The others looked at each other and thought, 'how did he know that? We didn't even know that.' Bunny went up to him and told him Sam was alright. "They took her home after you fell; you were unconscious for at least ten minutes."

He looked around for all five girls; (including Sam) they were gone just like Bunny had said, but what he didn't know was that they were closer then he thought and half of what Bunny said was a lie. They were next to Sam and the tree she had slid down.

James looked at Mamoru and said, "Your close to Sam," Mamoru blushed a little, "tell her to quit, she has to stop fighting, even though she is who she is she has to stop, at least till she is stronger." With that said James left.

Everyone heard it, but after James was out of sight Bunny and Mamoru went over to where Sam and the others were. They heard her laugh and then say, "I can't, and the darkness inside of me will never let me." They looked down at her and frowned, before she passed out again she said softly, "he should know that, or at least he once did."

They all thought about what she had said before she had passed out, but they knew they had to get her home. All four of her Scouts knew something was wrong. Sam never forgot anything, well unless it was sealed away and they didn't think the Queen sealed any of Sam's memories away.

They didn't like that someone like him who had that flare of power just a while ago knew she was a Sailor Scout, how did he know who she was? Did someone tell him, or did he see it by accident or were they really connected by the Past, had their Princess come to Earth before and they didn't know?

They knew it wouldn't be the last time someone they knew came back from the past, like Beryl and the rest how did they get back? They (the Scouts) had died, but so were did the enemy they had faced they had killed every one of them, but unlike the Scouts they died in the new time.

Did they know James? Like Sam could they have forgotten about him? Well, whatever it was they could wait to think about it till morning or later. Of course they had to wait till Sam was up and healed to tell them. What she was remembering, was it something she wanted to remember or did she not want to remember it? They yawned and went to bed; all of this could wait till they got up in the morning, which may turn out to be a while.

As they went to sleep Beryl looked over at the messenger. This messenger had seen what had happened before and after the fight, from when the fight started to when they took the girl home. The two questions Beryl had were, who was this man, and how did he make her remember something she didn't want to remember?


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 17**

As everyone woke up, they thought what had happened yesterday was a dream, but unfortunately they found out it wasn't, it had happened all of it. From the fight Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Saturn fought to the weird moments Sam and James had as they had a mind battle according to Sestsuna and Hotaru.

Bunny called all of the girls and told them to come over they had to talk, it was major, very important news. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei ran to Bunny's house as fast as they could they were out of breath when they got there and they Bunny quickly told them what had happened yesterday everything Sam's Scouts had told her and then what she had saw happen between Sam and James. Without even thinking about it Bunny and the others went straight to Sam's house.

Bunny lost at the rock paper scissors game so she had to knock, but before her hand hit the door Hotaru answered it, they were surprised, Bunny had not even knocked yet. Hotaru looked at them and around then said, "Where is he?" They didn't know what she was talking about and said so, was she talking about Mamoru or James? Before they knew it Hotaru shut the door in their faces, the act of shutting the door in someone's face is very, very rude and said you didn't respect the person, that meant Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, Princess of Saturn did not respect Bunny, who was Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon (well one of them, even if she was the youngest she deserved some respect).

Bunny started to yell, that was when Haruka opened the door and put her face inches from Bunny's. Bunny for once was being smart shut up and backed away, it was because the look on Haruka's face was so scary and imitating. Haruka looked her dead in the eyes as she said, "Don't even think about it, you even try to yell and..." she never finished because she looked up and they followed her glaze. A form in a window above them jumped out and entered the woods. Then a figure was in the window and it turned out to be Michiru. Haruka raised an eyebrow at her but Michiru said with a shrug, "She wanted to take a walk in the woods and you were blocking the door." They both shared a laugh, Bunny and the others could hear a couple of laughs from inside the house, which they knew to be Sestsuna's and Hotaru's.

These two knew each other so well that Haruka didn't even need to ask, only raise an eyebrow. Before they would even moved Hotaru left the house and went into the opposite direction that Sam went. They ran after her and Haruka was glad, and laughed they would be bugging her now. They eventually caught up to her and clearly she was annoyed when she had to stop and turn around, her voice even said she was annoyed and maybe something more when she said, "What do you want, I don't like people following me, the things that follow are usually enemies and I destroy those, so don't make me mistake you guys for one."

Makoto was the one who answered her, "Where did Sam go? From what we heard she was hurt so bad she couldn't even walk or breathe right. Why did she leave? Is she…" Hotaru cut her off with an irritated look that matched her voice, "If she wanted you to know don't you think she would told you? We, her Scouts sensed your approached don't you think the Princess did too? She is better at sensing people's energy then we are. Now can you stop with the million questions? I have places to go and things to do thank you very much." With that she left them looking stunned and shocked not to mention kind of pissed off, that was the third time that day one of those girls had been very rude to them, that was if you didn't count Sam leaving, and not talking to them. And that was just this morning sheesh.

They just looked at each other and sighed, they left each other and did what they had planned for the day, basically Bunny went off to Mamoru and the others went to shop or something that had shopping in it.


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 18**

Samantha was running she loved the wind, but the wind was one thing she wasn't: free. She could never be free from her destiny, now she fully understood how Haruka felt all the time. Haruka had accepted her fate, could she too? Could she accept her fate, she wasn't sure she could. Her fate of loneliness, to continue to fight, never to have love, but to know it, she couldn't break free of her destiny. She shook her head and stopped running.

She looked around thinking, where was she? She was in a park, but she looked behind her, there was a building, it had started to rain, just like that day so long ago, she shook her head it wasn't she didn't love the rain oh how she did, but she wasn't wearing her own clothes she had borrowed the one she was wearing from one of her friends.

She went inside of the building, it was an indoor playground, and with a huge window that could see outside onto the little playground for this playground in here was an adult size one and she guessed it was for the parents who watched their kids play outside. She went straight to a swing, before she sat down though she reached into her pocket and pulled out a star shaped locket. It felt like an eternity had passed since she had looked at it or opened it and heard it's melody, of course she didn't realize either how long she sat there just looking at it before she opened it.

When she opened it she saw a crescent moon slowly going around in a circle. This star locket calmed her; nothing could wipe away her emotions as it could. Take away all of her sadness, guilt, and fear wiped away, just disappeared from her.

She sat there for hours just listening to it, she didn't even notice someone was in the doorway, watching and listening to her and the locket. This person finally was right in front of her, she stilled but still didn't look up, only when the person kneeled down in front of her and put a hand which covered the locket and closed it did only then did she look at the person.

That one action of closing the locket brought her out of the trance and everything returned all of her fears everything, emotions she sighed. She looked into his face and realized it was Mamoru. She looked at him her eyes asking questions, he said, "I head it, the locket, did you take it away from Bunny?"

Her face grew mad with rage and she suddenly stood up it made him back away as she herself walked away from him. She finally said, "You fool, did your precious lover ever tell you she got it from me in the first place? I guess by the look on your face the answer is no she didn't. When I was born I got two identical star lockets, like this one here. I was told a legend that went with the famous lockets. It goes when the maiden gives it to her lover, her true love, the man she wants to spend eternity with. They would be together forever and love each forever too. I knew both me and sister would never find someone like that so I gave her the other one."

"But wait, she found me we even had a child together, Rini."

She snorted, "Oh yes you had Rini, a child who can never use the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal and will always be a weak, a child who is in nether world, the human or the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom, not fully anyway."

Mamoru was confused, "But she can use the power of the Crystal, she turned into a Sailor Scout."

She shook her head, "Yes, but how old is she? How long did it take for her to do just that? She even succumbed to the enemies' power and was working for them, fighting her own mother and her soon to be comrades and friends. She is a half breed Mamoru get that through your head, she will never be as strong as we are, we who have the pure blood of the Silver Millennium and its full powers. She is caught between both worlds but at least she is more power then you, you who just have human blood in your veins even if it is royalty blood."

Oh she was mad he could tell, for pointing that out to him she had to be so pissed at him. He guessed she was still angry at him because of what happened in the past. She had found someone to give the locket to: him, but he turned on her like everyone else. She grew calmer when she opened the locket, she started talking softly he could barely hear her, "I almost gave it to him I was so close too, I told myself I would give it to him after I had my revenge on my little sister and her lover. But everything went wrong, the Dark Kingdom attacked I can't even remember what he looks like anymore, I don't think I remember much of anything about him now. Who was he?"

Mamoru came behind her and hugged her. His arms wrapped around her hips. She told him, "Stop you fool, let go of me, you aren't mine, you belong to my sister, god why wouldn't you let go of me?" She turned around, but he still kept his arms around her, she said a little louder then in a soft voice, "Stop you belong to her, I have someone damnit! Why does everyone around me have to betray me and keep on betraying me?!" she finally pushed him away and got out of his arms.

That was when they finally noticed someone at the door, well two people actually. Mamoru looked at Bunny and James and said, "Bunny…" but he didn't get to finish because Sam was on the floor, down on her knees with her arms on her head again.

She was moaning just like before, "Oh no, god no stop I sealed you away for a reason NOOO!" that was when strong arms held her as her memories burst the door she had sealed away thousands of years before. The person who the arms belong to seem to say well she thought they said something she wasn't sure because her head felt like it was about to explode. "Its okay baby I am here. I will always be by you side Serenity, then, now, and forever."


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 19**

The memories came at her hard and fast, there was no stopping them now, she was totally and completing at their mercy, which unfortunately for her there would not be any. The pain was to much, she couldn't keep back her cries of angst, the arms that held her tightened around her with every cry she made.

The memories came; she was in a park, an old one it was just like before the same words mostly (except the bit about Rini). Of course the names were different, this was the past, clothes were different as well, and she was in her Princess of the Moon attire. Sam knew this was the past. Bunny had come in with James just like it had happened moments before she fell and the memories came at her. James had the same clothes as Endymion. Samantha backed up and started to run but James caught up to her and wouldn't let her go. She struggled, "Let me go Endymoon, I can't take it, they betrayed me and with this so have you, why do you protect them when they have hurt me so?" She looked him in the eyes and her eyes turned black and darkness started to surround her that was when he let her go. She had disappeared into the darkness and Endymoon cursed, and disappeared himself.

Sam gasped as she came back to the future but it was the present at the same time, when she realized she was in his arms and she jumped back, he had expected it of course but it still hurt like hell. Her eyes were filled with shock, anger, confusion, and hurt most of all. Bunny and Mamoru were like what the hell just happened? Why was Sam backing away from James? Was she scared of him now? What had just happened?

Sam kept on backing up and tried to run, but the past repeated itself just like in her just recovered memories he had caught her. "Not again, how could…never mind, just let me go." Sam looked into his eyes which she realized she was doing too much of and looked away as she finished, "whether I like it I know who you are now."

James looked at her with an emotionless face and eyes just the same and said, "Yes, but my dear," she flinched, "will you leave the same way as before? Will you invoke powers you don't understand nor know how to control? Why do you hate me? What did I do that was so horrible that you say I betrayed you? We both know I would never hurt you it would kill me."

Sam shook her head and said shakily, "No, no I can't, this is too much and don't you dare call me that." That was when she realized just what he said her eyes grew cold and then faced his, he shivered as she spoke in a tone that matched her eyes, "Why do you care? You betrayed me! Just like everyone else, after that happened I went to the crystal to take my revenge, but nothing ever happens the way we want it does it?" Her staff appeared in her hand and she swung it at James, it missed of course, James had disappeared. When she turned to the doorway he was there, "You can't get out of this my love."

"NO DAMNIT I AM NOT!" There was more then rage in her voice, he looked very sad and her heart stopped beating for a second she was a ashamed of herself but when she remembered she forgot of it all (being ashamed at him being sad and she caused it) and then Sam was on her knees again.

She was in so much pain, out of nowhere well that's a lie, they could see a black portal thing behind it but wasn't sure because it disappeared as soon as they saw the monster from the Dark Kingdom, it was as if Sam had called the monster and it came as if she was its master. "What is wrong my mistress? What gives you pain? If it is someone or something I will destroy it as soon as you tell me."

Sam looked up confused, more confused when it was destroyed a second later, she traced the power flare back to James' she knew it was him who had destroyed the monster that had come to ease her pain. She saw his hand was raised and that was the hand that was pointed to where the monster was, before he had destroyed it.

"My dear Serenity that path I cannot let you go down. I will go now, how you found me I will never know." He turned to leave but stopped and said one more thing before he left, "I am another thing that will lead you down that path."

He left, Bunny and Mamoru turned to look at Sam but just like James she had disappeared too.


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 20**

Samantha looked at Pluto and said, "I NEED TO KNOW!" she was mad now, for over an hour she was trying to get an answer out of Pluto. Neptune and Uranus were watching as well as Saturn as well taking mental bets on what was about to happen, who would win.

Sam looked at her and transformed into her Sailor side. "Damnit, I am your Princess, TELL ME!" Pluto shook her head, "I cannot disobey the Queen."

Sailor Nemesis was shocked, "What the hell? What are these lies you are telling my Princess of Pluto? You have already broken every TABOO the _Queen _gave you; you did this in the 30th century. Not only that but tell me, isn't she dead? And if she is dead, which she is, I have the power I am the heir so you have to obey me now."

Nemesis didn't need to say anymore, they all remembered. She stopped all of a sudden, a voice called out to her from somewhere deep in time. This voice held power, she felt this power deep inside of her, and she knew that this was the very thing her mother and James had been trying to keep her from.

Nemesis gave into this power and it took her somewhere, she disappeared from her house and appeared in what looked like a temple and old one at that but it was in great condition. She knew it was so close to the teleportation room, this room like her was uneffectived by time.

"Serenity!" a single voice pulled her away. She looked at the voice knowing full and well who it was before she set eyes on the person. James was standing a little away from her. She didn't know why he was here, was he going to try and stop her?

"Why are you here?" she asked, though she wanted to keep her distance from him. He understood that and he respected that, but his voice on the other hand would not, could not afford to do that.

"Why the hell are you here? Did you not understand why your mother and I tried so hard to keep you away? Why I had to leave the only woman I have and will ever love?"

Serenity of course was shocked by his sudden declaration of love, who wouldn't be? He loved her? Wait, him and her mother? Why would they talk in the first place? She shook her head, there was a reason she was here and neither him nor her mother would stop her.

"So Endymoon you knew the whole time, from when we met on the steps…" she couldn't finish. It was too much, if he said yes then he would betray her again, plus she couldn't go on because she didn't know what else to say, she didn't know what had happened. All she knew was they had met on the steps…which steps? She didn't remember that, they meet at a door…

He looked at her and said, "You didn't tell me you were Sailor Nemesis or the Moon Princess when we first met you know," Sam countered that, "You didn't tell me you were a human, a Prince of Earth, when we met." He nodded, "Touché, but tell me, it was your fault you forgot, you forgot because you chose to. Why would I tell you when I knew that it would hurt you, bring you pain, you were already in enough pain as it was."

So he did know, yet his reason's made the betrayal seem like nothing. She sighed and said, 'Something called me here and I need to know what it is you are guarding Endymoon."

He sighed, he knew she remembered, how she remembered that and forgot simpler, clearer things he could never guess and wouldn't want to. He looked at her and knew it would have happened anyway, he knew from the first moment he saw her at his door that he would be the one to bring her whole world crashing down. So he decided in that second that he would tell her the secret of her destiny, the one he had kept hidden from her, he could have told her so many times after the war but he was across the galaxy, but now she was right here, he would tell her the secret him and her mother had kept from her for more the a thousand years.


	21. Chapter 21

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 21**

"Serenity, my love, you are the daughter of both the light and the darkness. Only someone of both worlds could open the door to the power I guard, their body is the only one who could handle the power. I have guarded this since I was little, your mother knew this, I knew this yet I sill fell in love with you. I knew you would find it and use it, but chuckle I still fell in love with you all the same."

Serenity backed up, and put her hands over her chest and then looked down. She had her Princess attire on again, he was in his Princes attire as well, she wondered when that had happened, she shook her head, it was just as she came in but she didn't even notice it.

"Endymoon, eldest Prince of Earth, what does it do to the one who uses this power? Also why am I the Scout of Chaos, and how am I the daughter of both the light and the darkness??"

He knew what she was getting at; at least she no longer denied his love, which meant she was at least somewhat re-accepting it, keyword here, somewhat. He wanted to break this to her gently, she was so unpredictable that he had no idea what she would do, he sighed and told her.

"Your mother was Queen of the Moon Kingdom, and also Queen of the Silver Millennium, and since you are her eldest daughter then you are heir to both Kingdoms. Your father…was King of the Dark Kingdom and you are his only daughter, his only child, you are the heir and rightful ruler of it. Not Metaria or Beryl or any of them, only you. You my daring Serenity control the power of both inside of you and are the heir to both great Kingdoms!"


	22. Chapter 22

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 22**

Her heart stopped for a few seconds. She wasn't sure she had heard right. Did he just say her father was the late King of the Dark Kingdom? When she was little she barely remembered but as she was walking down the halls of the Moon Castle, her people keep on saying the King was dead, their enemy was dead, but she just didn't get it. This was just too much to take, was what he just told her the truth?

Was he, James once Endymoon, eldest Prince of Earth, her once upon a time beloved, telling her lies, or was it the truth? Some of it she knew was the truth! The part about her having the power of the Dark Kingdom was a little far fetched though. Her mother the Queen of all that was good, in love with the enemy, she just couldn't see that. It just couldn't be true, because her mother was against TABOO things, this was a TABOO love.

TABBO love, so many thoughts and images ran through her head. She gasped, that was it, why her mother didn't do anything. Why she didn't try and stop her daughters when they fell in love with the Princes of Earth?

It was because she couldn't say anything; she had done the same, no not the same she had done worse. She fell in love with her enemy. The Princes were never on the Earth's side (which was the Dark Kingdom's side) during the war, they were on the Moon's.

Her eyes grew big and she almost fell, he caught her. "Let's not faint now Princess, I had thought you didn't know how, you told me once that was what girly girls did, now have you changed?."

Well he got what he wanted with that statement, a reaction, an angry reaction at that. But just like he wanted the color returned to her face and the first time in what seemed to him like hours, she exploded, he smiled.

"You…" her eyes were so huge, but to his horror her eyes almost changed from blue to black. But she stopped herself. She took a deep breath and remembered rule one. She closed her eyes and then when she opened her eyes his face had turned from smiling and teasing to serious.

Her eyes when he looked into them were the same as when he met her for the third time. The site still haunted him to this day, her wet; no she was soaked to the bone from the rain. Her eyes were lifeless like she was dead; he shook his head to clear the haunting image.

"Why?" he was startled by her voice, it was the same as before just like her eyes. He knew the only way to protect his heart from the sight before him was to do the same as her.

"Why did I tell you? Is that what you were going to ask?"

She continued to stare, but a few seconds later she tilted her head to the side slightly. It looked like she was thinking; she closed her eyes and said with the same voice she used before.

"My mother, if what you said is correct, was in a TABOO relationship, she had a TABOO love, not with some powerless weak human," he flinched, "but her true enemy. She did nothing to us, to her daughters when we made the mistake of falling for humans because she couldn't do anything because she had done much, much worse." He flinched again.

She sighed and he turned his head away. "But then the humans turned against us, they attacked us, but again the two human Princes weren't against us but fighting this war with us."

She saw this time he flinched big time, he looked at her and his eyes said go on. She obliged what his eyes told her to do.

"But you were no where to be found. Why? Where were you when your brother, your only family left died by the hands of your own people?"

The sound of her voice hurt more without the emotion in them. "So that's it huh? You want to know why I disappeared just as the fighting started. Tell me where were you when you the Silver Millennium was getting destroyed my little Dragon Princess?"

She flinched not at what he said she did, but at that nickname he gave her, he would smile but he was upset not at the fact she asked the question, but at the fact that she was saying he didn't do anything, he just stood by and watched not lifting a finger.

"Dragon Princess," he added that just to see her twitch, "You ask me this question that questions my honor, but you say nothing of what 'you' did during this war."

Her glaze when it locked to his seemed to burn into his skull, his glaze did the same to hers. She lowered her eyes in defeat, he was shocked and stunned, she surrendered, and he was more then surprised.

"My mother…wait a minute, what are you doing? You already know about what happened, yet why are you asking me? You know everything don't you?"

He was shocked, how did she figure that out (not the knowing everything of course, he didn't like what was the color of her underwear he wouldn't ever know, and if he asked he would probably die)? He must have overlooked her powers, there must be a part of her great power that he had overlooked, there was a lot of it, and everyone would miss something.

"To be honest I never wanted to tell you, but you figured out a little huh? Yes, there is a reason why I never entered the war; you could say it was kind of the same as yours I suppose."

'Tell me! I have a right to know." She was stunned at herself, these words, and this knowledge, where was it coming from? It didn't matter she told herself as long as she was getting answers.

"You have more right to these answers then you realize my love. Sigh you didn't enter the war because well, tell me what side would you have fought on with the knowledge of your lineage now? You are the heir to both Kingdoms so how could you fight on one side without betraying the other? You sure as hell couldn't fight on both. Though if one is to argue, they could say only pure-bloods can be true heirs, but they are wrong."

He walked to the window and looked out, she looked from behind his shoulder, and there was nothing out there.

"Where are we?"

He turned around and said, "We are neither here nor there, we are in a temple that is how do I put it?"

"Are you saying this is like where Pluto used to be? When she guarded the Door of Time? Are we in one of the Time Dimensions?" She thought to herself, that was why they were unaffected by time.

He looked thoughtful, she commented inside her head, which in reality he knew the answer; he just wasn't sure how to answer all of her questions.

"Yes, we are in one of the Time Dimensions, which is why this place is unaffected by time."

She nodded, she believed him, and it made a lot of sense.

"I have so many questions, where do I start? Why did you not help in the war? The humans joined together with the Dark Kingdom, your people were the humans,. The only person from Earth was your brother and he sided with the Moon. What was your role in that battle long ago?"


	23. Chapter 23

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 23**

He looked straight into her eyes and told her truthfully, "I told you before basically our reasons are the same, no wait here me out. Besides me being in love with you and my brother sided with the Moon, my…wait not mine but my parents' people they sided with the Dark Kingdom. Where was I suppose to side? Either way I was neutral, rule three be neutral."

She stood there shocked, how had he known about rule three? She shook her head so she could clear it, that piece of information she didn't to know, it didn't matter right now.

"Did that answer your question? Anymore?" he knew she had unlimited questions.

"My mother, how did she know about this power I supposedly can control? How did you know? What happens to those who use it? Is it so bad that you and my mother have kept me from it?"

He smiled; he should have known that would have egged her own. He expected it and if she didn't have questions he would be worried and ask if she was alright if she was sick. She was so not her Earth name. Samantha means listener, she could listen when she wanted to, but instead she always talked, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

"First tell me why you didn't help your people. I get the idea of being neutral, but there was something else wasn't here? After you tell me this I will tell you all you want to know." he said this with a smile on his face and his hands held up in the air in surrender.

"Fine," she said, "I told the others what happened, it happened right after…I don't even know what you call it. You remember what just happened? When you and my sister caught me and your brother in the park, and how I stormed off in darkness? Right after that the war had almost started it was coming; by the time I was got home to the Moon Kingdom my little sister was there as well, safe with her Court. I went straight to the Silver Imperial Crystal, here is what I told the girls what had happened…

_Long ago in the Moon Kingdom, everyone was happy, why not? The Kingdom was peaceful and probably will always be. Just not the Eldest Princess, who just a few people in the Kingdom knew about, those few were the Royalty. The only man she ever loved was stolen by her little sister. She was so stricken with grief that she knew the only way to ease it was to steal the Silver Imperial Crystal and ask it for its help._

_She needed justice, they needed to be punished. But the plan she had was interrupted by her mother, the Queen. Her mother looked at her with eyes that was mixed with pity, scolding, and something else, was it fear? Had her mother ever been afraid before?_

"_So childish Serenity, I thought you were more mature then that. There is a problem and your revenge will have to wait, I don't know how long child, but it can't be now. The Dark Kingdom is about to attack the Moon Kingdom, I have asked for the other Planets to help. But something more important is on my mind now."_

'_What was more important then the Kingdom?' I asked myself._

"_I must ask you to think about this hard, my daughter, you power can not be unleashed on our enemies. I have told you I never want you to fight, which is why you have your Scouts, which I have seen you got away from them a lot. You power is too great; I fear they will try to use you. So you must get away, please this is what I need you to do for the Kingdom. You have as much power as all of the eight Scouts including your little sister has. Will you become the ninth scout my child and protect this Earth and this Kingdom, what's left of it from afar? Will you become Sailor Nemesis?"_

_I was worried about the Crystal, from the way mother was taking about something was going to happen to her. So I asked as quickly as I could, I knew there wasn't much time. _

"_What about the Crystal" I asked in a monotone voice, it was emotionless, unlike hers._

"_Your sister will take care of it till it is your time to come back. Your court is already at their Planets, remember this, my daughter if things go bad I will send everyone to Earth, they will be reborn the same as your court. They will have no memories; I will put up a barrier around their memory of you. This has to be done; they cannot get you that I will never allow, you will be free to choose your own destiny. _

_Saturn will be with you for awhile, your court will remember you if they summon you, like Uranus and Neptune and Pluto can summon Saturn you can be summoned, but not without the others, the other scouts have to summon you too, both courts will come together on this. _

_Like the others you have their power as Nemesis, you know Pluto's taboos, yours will be a little different. There will be a price to pay, but death is not that price for stopping time. I do not have time to tell you what it is, you will find out if you dare my child."_

_It seemed like she was trying to say something else, but at that same moment the Palace shook. _

"_Oh no, you must make you choice now, my dear what will it be?" the Queen said quickly._

_I looked at my mother and saw her face was so deathly pale, we both knew what was going to happen, the Moon Kingdom would fall, and I would be staying on Nemesis for along time,_

"_You know my answer mother, I will do it, and I will become Sailor Nemesis." I answered in the emotionless, monotone I always had, when mother talked with me, I always hid my feelings with her. I could never tell her anything. The things I hid from her were always less then what she actually hid from me._

_She gave me my morphing pen and told me what to call out, Nemesis Planet Power. I transformed into Sailor Nemesis, my staff was in my hand, and it replaced the morphing pen that I had thrown down during my transformation. She pointed out my Talisman and told me it took the power I feed into it and concentrated it and so I could use it. She told me I would not be alone till Saturn was summoned twice, the first time she would come back, but not the second. She said I could take Saturn's place and do what was needed to be done, but told me not to do it, to judge what should be done, I like Pluto could see the Past, Present, and Future. _

_The floor rumbled, and she hugged me and whispered into my ear, "Never forget my daughter I have always loved you, all I did was to protect you. Everything I did was for you even if you didn't thing so."_

"So the ones she wanted to protect me from?" she asked him because still to this day she still didn't understand her mother.

"The Dark Kingdom, my love, she felt this war would trigger something inside of you and they would take you and use you to destroy everyone you have ever known. How do I know this? Right after you left to go to Nemesis, Queen Serenity called to me here, this was where I was, and she told me everything about you, everything she wanted to tell you herself. She knew she was going to die that day and the Silver Millennium would be forever destroyed until you all would restore it in the future. Why did she tell me everything, an outsider she didn't really know other then the human her eldest daughter had fallen in love with? It had nothing to do with those labels. It was that I was and still is the Guardian of the power that her daughter could and would control. She told me everything and I told her the same."


	24. Chapter 24

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 24**

"So you both wanted to protect me from it, this power must have a terrible back-lash." she shook her head, "damnit all enough of your mind games Endymoon, stop distracting me. You avoid most of my questions but right now that doesn't matter, Beryl is getting closer and closer to finding her Knights. Not only that but she is getting stronger! I don't have time for this. I don't care about the consequences for using this power, I need it or we aren't going to beat Beryl and EVERYONE WILL DIE!"

_Are you so sure? You don't care what the back-lash is; you don't care what it does to you?_

"I don't care! It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as I can defeat Beryl and protect them ones I care for!"

_You aren't lying child I can see the truth inside your heart, I am the power your beloved has guarded all these centuries. To get to me, to control me there is a ritual you have to perform, with him too of course. Both of your hearts must accept that you, Serenity will get this power. I will now tell you the price those before you have paid to use me. Those before you that have tried to control me have died while using me knowing this will you still try to use me?_

She thought for a moment, "Honestly I don't want to die, but at the same time I don't care anymore so yes I will try to obtain you my…love will you help me?"

He sighed, "I love you and don't want to lose you Dragon Princess, but how can I deny you anything? Yes I will help you on one condition…if you promise to only use it if you have no choice."

She agreed and they awaited the powers orders.

_No Guardian except those who served when the others came (the head Guardian) to obtain me know the ritual. It only works if the Guardian and the user love each other…see the irony there huh?_

Serenity took his hand into hers and said, "Let's begin the ritual."

_Alright already pushy aren't we heehee. Anyway step through this door and come to me…let the ritual begin._


	25. Chapter 25

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 25**

Saturn was thrown into Mars, they hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of them, they watched the battle as they tried to catch their breath; they saw the other Scouts getting thrown around too.

They all used their most powerful Sailor forms and most powerful attacks but nothing worked. They even tried a Sailor Planet Attack; it did some damage to Beryl but not a lot.

They wondered how they got into this fight without either Princess to aid them; Bunny didn't have the Silver Imperial Crystal so she was useless. It seemed that Beryl knew about Nemesis disappearing and attacked them because of that very reason, it helped her that Nemesis had disappeared no on knew where she was though, for that was a bonus along with Bunny couldn't fight either.

Beryl decided she didn't want to play anymore; she didn't have to wait for the Knights anymore. She was just about the deliver the final blow and destroy the Scouts once and for all, they couldn't dodge and were too weak to take the hit and survive, and they were going to die if Beryl attacked them.

"Oh shit," Beryl said, "she's back." Sailor Nemesis had just entered the battle and created a huge shield with the help from the Silver Imperial Crystal, around her comrades and Bunny and Mamoru.

"That was a low blow Beryl. A cheap shot I didn't know you were such a coward."

"Oh shut it, if you want to blame someone blame your Queen. She started all of this by pulling out that damn Crystal that was cheating. That bastard King too, for not leaving the Kingdom to Queen Metaria or leave her an heir."

"I do hope you aren't talking about the late King of the Dark Kingdom, Hades like that."

"What if I am?" as soon as Beryl spoke the last word she was whacked upset the head with Nemesis' Talisman of Chaos, she went flying between five and ten feet it was too dark too really tell.

"Beryl I do not like people disrespecting my daddy in front of me, and you are wrong there was an heir, it was me!"

Everyone was so shocked, save Pluto and they mimicked Bunny and couldn't speak.

"Yes, I am a half-breed of the Moon Kingdom (light) and the Dark Kingdom (darkness). I am heir to both thrones now do you still want to fight me bitch?"

Beryl couldn't move, yes she still wanted to fight but was still shocked by the information.

Nemesis used the opportunity and attacked, "I call all of the stars that have gone out, come to me and combine with my power and destroy my enemy, NEMESIS DARK STAR FORMATION!"

Beryl took the hit head on and was damage by it, more then the Sailor Planet Attack, but not enough to kill her.

"Damn it didn't do much, I have no choice. I am sorry my Sword Prince, I have to use it."

James stepped from a portal and stood by her; he transformed into Endymoon and nodded as he faced her. "I agreed to it, but I don't want you to die, I love you too damn much!"

"I know Endymoon (everyone gasped who was he they were all thinking) my love, but I have to do it, and alone remember this is my destiny I have to protect the ones I care for."

Everyone even Beryl looked between Endymoon and Mamoru, who stood by Bunny a little away, thinking who was he, was he an older Prince of Earth?

She walked up to Beryl, well a few feet from her and threw her Talisman into the air, that was when Pluto screamed, "NO Princess, there has to be another way, you can't die!"

Sailor Nemesis yelled, "WORLD POWER" as she caught her Nemesis Talisman, her twirled around with her and as she did that her Scout uniform went away and was replaced by her Moon Princess dress expect this was one was half white and the other half black. Her hair was pure black and had gold streaks running through it. Her hair also was floating in the air by what felt like a breeze that was only around her. Her eyes were the same as her hair, black with gold lightening through it to represent the forces inside of her battling, the darkness and the light.

"Beryl you will die, I Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Princess of the Dark Kingdom shall kill you."

As Nemesis said this Beryl was trying to get up, Nemesis ignored Pluto's screaming at her to stop, and attacked Beryl with all the power she had. The Silver Crystal turned into a sword and so did her Nemesis Staff. She yelled her final attack as her and Beryl's final attacks clashed.

"NEMESIS CHAOS DESTRUCTION"

Pluto and the Outer Sailor Scouts used what was left of their power to form a shield around all of them, but they were still hit. There was a huge explosion and everyone was thrown back, they all blacked out as there heads hit the ground.

When they came to they looked everywhere for Sailor Nemesis, that was expect Pluto who was crying her eyes out and no one could find out why and Endymoon who just stood by Pluto trying to comfort her. Pluto couldn't move, couldn't do anything but cry, she knew Sailor Nemesis, her Princess was dead.

Finally Endymoon couldn't take their searching for her, their calling out her name, everyone one of her names, he couldn't take it, not with everything inside of him screamed that he wanted her back. "Damnit all of you shut the fuck up! I can't take this anymore stop looking you won't ever find her, she's dead okay? That power she used, the power she searched for, the price for using it is death. She died to save all of us."

Uranus started to attack him, it was his fault, he was the reason she was dead, she screamed at him as she attacked him with her Space Sword and he blocked with his own sword, "Fuck you, you're the reason she is dead, you gave her this power I know you did, the power you have guarded all of these centuries and you let her have it knowing she would DIE WHEN SHE USED IT! How can you claim to love her when you sent her to her DEATH YOU BASTARD?"

Finally Pluto, Saturn and Neptune grabbed her and pulled her off of him, he sighed and finally admitted what he knew, "Yes, I knew she would die, and so did she but she still did it anyway she didn't care about dieing that's what she said as long as she saved all of you. I am the eldest Prince of Earth Endymoon; I am also the Guardian of the power that killed her."

Everyone cried for her, mourned for her death, even Endymoon and Endymion cried for her.


	26. Chapter 26

Sailor Nemesis

**Sailor Nemesis**

**Chapter 26**

Haruka, hell none of them had been the same since Sailor Nemesis, the Princess' death. None of her Scouts, not any of them at all, not even the other Scouts or Bunny, the Princes had barely been seen since that night, Bunny wasn't her usual self anymore, hell none of them were the same, the ones affected most were Sailor Nemesis' Scouts and Endymoon. Even after a couple of months, it just seems to just get worse.

Haruka was walking down a street, half the time none of them knew where they were going anymore. As she walked down this street she bumped into someone, a girl who had long blonde hair and was wearing all black.

They apologized and moved on, not really getting a good look at the other, but after a few seconds Haruka stopped, it couldn't be, but it looked just like her. She ran back to find the girl, she had chased her down a couple of streets, finally Haruka grabbed her and turned her around, she knew it was her.

Haruka's Princess was still alive! The girl just started at Haruka and said, "Do I know you? I fell like I do, but I can't seem to remember…"

Haruka smiled and said, "Yes we know each other, my friends do too, we all know you, we will help you remember, just come with me…Princess."

She took the girl home, ever since the final fight with Beryl and Sailor Nemesis' death all of the Scouts tended to stay in one place, not live but hang out, it seemed this day that the guys were coming there too, she knew that James was coming soon, but she knew he wasn't there yet. As soon as Uranus was near the Princess he would sense her and come running.

When they others took one look at her they jumped her and broke down and cried at the same time, the girl honestly didn't know what the hell to do, this was just too much.

That was when James had shown up, he ran at them, pushed the others apart, away from her and looked at her, and he said one word, "Serenity." He hugged her so tight, when he felt her body responded to his touch he pulled back and kissed her.

When they broke apart she frowned and whispered ever so softly, "Endymoon?" He picked her up and spun her around, their Princess was back, and he kissed her again.

She told everyone what she remembered, what had happened after she destroyed Beryl. The explosion had blew her so far away and instead of the power killing her it just wiped her memory, and she spoke to Endymoon and the others and said, "It doesn't matter how many times I use the power I won't die, didn't you say my body was built to handle power? The others, the power told me were just normal, they weren't like me. It told me that instead of killing me it just wipes my memory and the more I use it the less time it takes for it to come back. Soon I won't lose my memory even when I use it!"

She turned to Endymoon and said, "I told you didn't I once upon a time that I don't die so easily, the only time I am going to die is when I say so, and as far as I know I haven't."

He just shook his head and said as his arms closed around her and pulled her closer, "Just come here Dragon Princess and kiss me." She giggled and said, "Hmm…what's in it for me Sword Prince?" They kissed once more and everyone was glad to have their Princess back.

**THE END**


End file.
